


Al final siempre hay un comienzo

by Simplenerv



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplenerv/pseuds/Simplenerv
Summary: Una vez que Dave comienza a cuestionarse todo lo relacionado con su vida, descubre hechos que lo dejan inquieto, mas debe recordarse que distinto no significa extraño, no importa cuan incomodo pueda volverseSus hermanos resultan tener gustos que nunca pensó o que no se le pasaron por la mente, demostrándole cuanta individualidad tienen, mostrando su originalidad cuando él resulta ser todo lo contrario a ellosConoce personas diferentes, de extraña actitud, tan abiertas con temas que consideraría tabú en su vieja vidaY se encuentra a sí mismo recordándose su sexualidad, no importa que tan tentado este por alguien que resulta compartir su mismo sexo más no su misma especie
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta vez quise crear un lindo fic de Homestuck, no pude resistirme, necesito más de esta pareja en español

El lugar era oscuro, más no porque así tuviera que ser

Las nubes habían hecho del evento trágico más trágico de lo que era, con una lluvia que le daban un toque de tristeza que en ese momento no sentía

Un funeral

Un funeral tan corto y solitario como les caracterizaba a todos y cada uno de su familia

Bro finalmente había muerto, pero no recibió lágrimas de dolor como se esperaría, ni tampoco hubo dolor en el pecho como debería

El que se fuera solo resulto en un lugar vacío entre su extraña y solitaria familia, pero nada más

El que hubo fungido como su padre alguna vez, estaba muerto y ninguno de ellos sabía como reaccionar al respecto

Sobre todo tú, Dave Strider

Tal como Bro te había enseñado, no mostraste tus emociones, mantuviste un rostro neutro que fue difícil de fingir en algún momento, pero tuviste que mantenerlo, tus gafas redondas oscuras ayudaban a no mostrar la vulnerabilidad que atravesaba tu mirada, tenías que mostrarte fuerte e inexpresivo, así era como funcionaba un Strider

O en el caso de tu familia completa, así es como se mostraba un Strilonde

Rose se mostraba casi tan inexpresiva como tú, estabas seguro que pensaba en el funeral de su madre, la manera en que habían tenido que enterrarla y velarla de la misma manera, era irónico que pasaran por lo mismo dos veces, para Rose posiblemente lo era, pero eso no cambiaba que apoyada a tu lado, ella era quien más compartía un sentido de solidaridad contigo, como apoyo, como hermana y como amiga

Pensar en tu madre te hizo divagar en recuerdos

Roxanne no era una mujer mala, sólo incomprendida, en varios aspectos era mejor a Bro, ya que ella no parecía tener métodos violentos para que fueran como ella quería

Claro que, quien resulto más afectada con la muerte de ella fue Rose, pues fue la única víctima de sus ataques pasivo agresivos

Su madre era una dama, con gustos peculiarmente femeninos y quería que su hija compartiera con ella esos gustos, pero Rose no era así y todas las cosas que ella odiaba Roxanne las adoraba

Eso provoco un choque entre ellas, con Rose constantemente castigada por no cumplir con requisitos o caprichos de su madre y con Roxanne inundada en alcohol asegurando que había algo mal con su hija y a la vez con ella por no ser de la misma manera, no dándose cuenta que había alguien que estaba dispuesta a compartir todas esas cosas con ella, como Roxy 

De las pocas veces que la recuerdas cuerda, estaba tratando de hacer llegar sus ataques que sólo su hermana entendía y contratacaba con esmero, pero eran ataques tan sutiles que tu difícilmente llamarías una batalla

Una vez muerta, Rose tomó el vicio del alcohol, creyendo que era la única manera de conectarse con la mujer que había hecho de su infancia una pesadilla, siendo consciente de que era demasiado dependiente de sus ataques, que, una vez que se detuvieron no tuvo otra manera de llenar el vacío que tomando una botella siempre que pudiera

Ahora estaba mejor, lo había superado y había dejado de tomar siendo consciente de que la relación con su madre no fue la más cariñosa, tampoco fue la menos destructiva, pero tenía algo y se conformaba con los pequeños recuerdos de cuando compartían algo, como su falso por los magos

Roxy no dejaba de llorar, no se diferenciaban más que por tres años, pero para ella fue un golpe más duro de lo esperado, como el mayor debías estar consolándola, pero eso significaba mostrar vulnerabilidad y no sabías si debías hacerlo frente al hombre que te había enseñado esa lección a base de dolor

Ya no sabías que era lo correcto, ya no eras capaz de tomar decisiones en base a lo que él haría porque él se había ido

Dirk no tardo en apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de Roxy, en un gesto reconfortante como hermano, al ser los que compartían la misma edad podían entenderse, al menos Dirk se había salvado de las brutales enseñanzas de Bro, sin embargo, no se salvo de un carácter frío, distante, inexpresivo y emociones casi tan planas como su vida en respuesta a las situaciones vividas como familia, querías que él pudiera expresarse casi tanto como Roxy o incluso Rose, pero estaba condenado

Porque eran familia, una rota, pero al menos seguían unidos

La ceremonia termino, con un Bro sepultado tres metros bajo tierra, con una placa con su nombre a sus pies

Rose te toco el brazo, esperando a que reaccionaras, pero ya habías dado media vuelta antes de anunciar que se marchaban

No había razón para seguirle llorando a un hombre muerto, no cuando este en vez de felicidad les había traído puro dolor

…

–…entonces consideramos que lo mejor es que ustedes se unan a este proyecto– el hombre tras el escritorio termino de hablar y espero por una respuesta del hombre de gafas oscuras

Pasando el funeral, no hubo tiempo para descansar, tuviste que hacerte cargo de los papeles de custodia

Rose y tu eran mayores de edad, pero a Dirk y Roxy aun les faltaba tiempo, menos de un año, pero no podías arriesgarte a que te los quitaran no importa que tan corto el tiempo pudiera ser

Esta vez ocuparías el lugar de Bro como dueño de su custodia, pero al contrario de él no les obligarías a vivir como esperaba, les dejarías vivir su vida, tal y como siempre han querido

Les darías ese pedazo de libertad que tanto habían anhelado

Una vez que arreglaste la custodia atendiste el llamado de la unión intergaláctica

Bro había sido un héroe de guerra, un guerrero ejemplar, no era una figura paterna, pero debías admitir que se desenvolvía mejor, por mucho, luchando

Bro estaba echo para las peleas, no para la familia y había muerto como te lo habías esperado, en el campo de batalla

No hubo palabras de despedida o de orgullo en los 20 años que estuviste junto a él y eso más que un vacío o tristeza te provoco alivio, porque lo ultimo que querías era saber cuan parecido eras a ese hombre

La unión intergaláctica, que resulto en una junta y una posterior reunión con este hombre, te habían solicitado una única cosa

Unirse al proyecto de unión

Consistiría en convivir con distintas especies en un espacio que aparentaba ser escolar, pero estaba más destinado a que aprendieran a estar unos con otros en señal de que podían llevarse bien sin llegar a matarse

Su familia, junto a otra familia humana era la destinada para tomar parte en este proyecto y sólo faltaba tu aprobación

–¿Señor Strider? – recordaste que aun no habías respondido al hombre, quien claramente estaba muy ansioso por una posible negativa

Pensaste con cuidado los pro y contra, nunca habían salido de su residencia culpa del extremo cuidado que ponía Bro en cuanto a no tratar con extraños, que se traducía en que no confiaba en nadie ni siquiera en ustedes, lo que los limito a socializar con nadie más que con su propia familia

Esta seria una perfecta oportunidad para dejar a tus hermanos convivir con otras personas además de ti, pero tu ansiedad social te recordaba lo pésimo que eras para tratar con otros, lo pésima que te resultaba la idea, lo mal que le parecería a Bro si se enteraba

Detuviste tu tren de pensamientos, él ya no estaba aquí, había muerto y eras tú quien decidía por la familia ahora, eras tú quien se encargaría de ellos y lo mejor para ellos ahora era entrar en este proyecto

–Le aseguro que le proporcionaremos todas las comodidades como agua, comida, vivienda, vestido…– el pobre hombre había intentado convencerte todo el momento que estuviste atrapado en tu mente, pero ya no era necesario, tomaste una decisión

–Estamos dentro– el hombre se sorprendió por el rápido cambio de actitud, pero el haber tratado con el Strider más viejo le hizo apresurarse con los arreglos, podías cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento

Se necesitaron varias firmas y juramentos, promesas donde no causarían problemas y harían todo lo posible para convivir en vez de intentar asesinarse

La familia Strilonde se había embarcado en una nueva aventura

Una donde esperabas pudieran encontrar la felicidad


	2. Después de la Pérdida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave da a conocer a su familia la noticia, también conocen nuevas personas, las primeras impresiones nunca van bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces aquí esta el primer capítulo después del prólogo, no actualizare seguido, es sólo porque estos caps ya los tengo hechos y decidí publicarlos, así que disfruten :D

Lo primero que hiciste al llegar a casa fue dar la noticia

Rose estaba sentada en el sillón hojeando con lentitud un libro, con más tiempo de lo que debería en las páginas, sabías que estaba usando su análisis en los personajes, intentando descifrar sus intenciones sin importar que tardara más tiempo del necesario leyendo el libro

Roxy estaba en la computadora, estaba poniendo a prueba sus habilidades de hacker, una de tantas que había adquirido como entretenimiento, o mejor dicho, distracción de lo que sucedía con su familia

Y Dirk estaba en la cocina, estaba saliendo con un vaso de zumo de manzana cuando te atrapo atravesando la puerta, al notar que tenías algo por decirles, tranquilamente fue y se sentó en el sillón junto a Rose, quien hizo un leve reconocimiento de su presencia con un asentimiento y una sonrisa tranquila

Dirk asintió, mas no sonrió, reconociendo el gesto

–Nos vamos– todas las miradas se centraron en ti en cuanto pronunciaste esas palabras

–¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde? – la primera en reaccionar fue Roxy, se encontraba emocionada con la posibilidad de abandonar el lugar donde habían sido encerrados por años 

Sentiste una punzada de culpa, por poco tus dudas le habían quitado este pequeño pedazo de esperanza, de felicidad

–Iremos a vivir con otras personas– entregaste la información a sus manos, ella saltó feliz, arrebatándotela y sentándose en el sillón junto a tus otros hermanos

Dirk fue el primero en leer con atención los papeles

–¿Proyecto de unión? – viviste el tiempo suficiente con él para saber cuando hacía una pregunta, sin importar el tono plano y neutro que usara, claro que su estoicidad lo complicaba un poco, pero no era peor que Bro

Con Bro bien podías decir que no tenía sentimiento alguno

–Viviremos con otras personas y con otras especies durante un periodo determinado de tiempo– les informaste, intentando que ninguna información se te escapara

–¿Cuánto tiempo? – Rose, tan perceptiva como era, notó tu descuido y lo recalcó con presuntuosa sutileza, ella disfrutaba con analizarte, analizarlos a todos y también adoraba recalcar cuando cometías un ínfimo error

–Tres meses– decidiste que por ahora lo mejor era aclarar sus dudas, lo último que querías es que pensaran que les ocultabas información

No querías ser como Bro, guardando secretos incluso después de muerto, querías que supieran con claridad lo que hacías, pero te resultaba difícil

–¿Cuándo nos iremos? – por fortuna, Rose notaba tus inquietudes y te hacía más fácil la tarea encargándose de hacer las preguntas

–Hoy mismo, si es posible– agregaste, no querías que se sintieran obligados por una decisión que tomaste por tu cuenta

El chillido de emoción de Roxy, te distrajo de tus pensamientos de duda

–Eso significa que tengo que hacer mi maleta ¡ya! – a un ritmo veloz la viste subir las escaleras con un Dirk silencioso y tranquilo, siguiéndola por detrás

Una vez se quedaron solos, Rose te abordó

–Así que lo hiciste– acuso en ese tono presuntuoso e inteligente que te hacía creer que ella era más lista de lo que aparentaba

–¿Hacer qué? – preguntaste encogiéndote de hombros –¿sacarnos de lo que posiblemente seria nuestra cárcel por siempre? – el tono irónico no abandono tu voz –si es así, sí, lo hice–

Rose te miró un segundo, con sus ojos profundos color purpura antes de dedicarte una de sus sonrisas confiadas

–No te estoy juzgando, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – con un corto asentimiento le diste a entender que lo sabías, que no te estaba atacando y que tampoco te importaba que hubiera usado su análisis sobre ti

–Creí que esto sería lo mejor para nosotros– admitiste luego de un tortuoso silencio, agradecías el espacio, pero no podías con el silencio –Dirk y Roxy necesitan de un lugar donde puedan desenvolverse y tú y yo necesitamos amigos, considerando los nulos contactos en nuestros teléfonos–

Siendo ella tu confidente, asintió sabiamente a tus palabras y después de unos momentos en donde te miro, claramente considerando sus opciones, volvió a regalarte una sonrisa elegantemente presuntuosa

–Iré a hacer mis maletas– cerró su libro con cuidado, colocando un apartado donde se quedo y se levanto del sillón, al pasar a tu lado te tomó del brazo y lo apretó en un gesto reconfortante –lo hiciste bien Dave, ahora podremos tener una nueva vida–

Sus palabras te relajaron considerablemente, ella podía ser muy buena en esas cosas a veces

–Si bueno, sólo pensé en que esa lista de contactos no iba a llenarse sola– desestimaste el crédito a tu persona, no queriendo sentirte digno de elogio porque no lo eras 

Rose sonrió, dejando de torturarte con su psicoanálisis y yendo a su habitación por sus maletas, como había dicho antes

Decidiste que tu harías lo mismo

…

Cuando llegaron, con lo primero que se encontraron fue con un establecimiento que a todas luces gritaba ser una base secreta con frías paredes de metal y puertas corredizas que sólo abrían con un acceso de tarjeta

Tenías la impresión que más que un proyecto, se trataba de un experimento y serían abandonados en cuanto fallara

Por suerte habías anticipado esto, y ya tenías planes para abandonar el lugar junto a tu familia si las cosas se ponían feas

Según lo que tenías entendido eran 4 bloques

El bloque 1, 2 y 3 era para las especies que se hospedarían en el lugar y el bloque 4 serviría como un espacio de convivencia y enseñanza

Tu familia había sido colocada en el bloque 1, no era tan grande como el 3 ni tan reducido como el 2, por lo que suponías que estaba bien, considerando que compartirías con otra familia humana el espacio

Al llegar, la otra familia ya se encontraba ahí, recorriendo con curiosidad los pasillos y mirando en todas las habitaciones

Al primero que notaste fue el más alto, un chico de cabello negro y de ojos azules, que les miro con una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes

La segunda, una chica de cabello negro largo y anteojos redondos, detrás había ojos verdes chillón, cuando les sonrió pudiste notar que sobresalían sus dos dientes delanteros

La tercera, una chica de cabello negro corto, un poco mas llenita que los otros, ojos azul cielo y con dentadura redondeada, les sonrió con simpatía

El último, un chico de cabello negro, anteojos rectangulares que ocultaban detrás unos ojos de color verde más oscuro que el de la chica y con dientes igual de rectangulares que su persona al mostrar una sonrisa igual al del mayor

–Hola– animado, el más alto de todos, casi igualando tu altura, se acercó a ti y a tu familia ofreciendo su mano en un gesto cordial de saludo –soy John, John Egbert–

Saludaste con la cabeza antes de decidir que era seguro tomar su mano –Dave Strider–

Una vez terminaron de saludarse, el paso su mano por su cabello, en un gesto que aparentaba incomodidad

–Espero que no les moleste, estábamos intentado decidir que habitación podíamos tomar– parecía avergonzado por haberlos encontrado en medio de su indecisión

Antes de que pudieras responder, Dirk hablo fuerte y sereno

–La sala este es para los Strider-Lalonde y la sala oeste para los Egber-English– hablo sin tapujos y hasta puede que un poco agresivo, pero sabías que esa no era su intención –¿Por qué habrían de estar indecisos sobre tomar camas que no les corresponden? –

Los cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre tu hermano, y la chica de ojos cielo frunció el ceño, no tardó mucho en colocarse a un lado de su hermano

–Sólo queríamos escoger camas cómodas, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – su actitud no era la más agradable e incluso parecía agresiva en comparación al chico que los había recibido con amabilidad

No te importaba si tenías que convivir con ellos, había una única cosa que no tolerabas y es que se metieran con tu desordenada familia

–Pasa que– respondiste, abandonando tu tono neutro y pasando a un tono más alto indicando que su actitud te había molestado, ella te miro aún frunciendo el ceño –alguien no se tomó la molestia de leer las reglas del contrato– eso pareció tambalear su defensa y sabías que habías dado en el clavo cuando su ceño fruncido desapareció –donde claramente dice lo que Dirk acaba de decir así que sí– respondiste a la pregunta echa por la chica inmadura –tiene algo de malo y sí, podemos, queremos y tenemos problemas con lo que están haciendo– para este punto, habías tumbado todas las defensas de la chica quien retrocedió a su antiguo lugar avergonzada y sus otros tres hermanos te miraban como si debería importarte que habías echo sentir mal a la joven

No te importaba, no cuando ella había atacado a Dirk primero

El silencio incómodo no fue soportable, así que te preparaste para anunciar que tomarían la sala este, pero la chica de ojos verde limón hablo

–Así que tu hermano se llama Dirk– su tono alegre desentonaba con la atmósfera y parecía que lo había echo con el propósito de esfumar la tensión –¿Qué hay de ellas? –

–Rose Lalonde– tu hermana, tan elocuente como siempre, no necesito de una presentación, se presento a sí misma mostrando sus dotes para llamar la atención

–Roxy Lalonde– tu hermana más pequeña, no necesito de presentación tampoco, e hizo uso de su tono más alegre para demostrar que estaba feliz de conocerlos

–Jade Harley– sonrió con simpatía a las chicas antes de presentarse a sí misma y a su hermana –y ella es Jane Crocker– la otra joven no hizo nada más que rezagarse –me disculpo por lo de antes, a veces habla sin pensar–

–Entendemos– quien respondió no fue otra que Rose –a veces los niños a esa edad tienen la necesidad de mostrar una actitud dominante para asegurar su dominio por sobre otros–

Quisiste sonreír por la burla y el obvio insulto no captado por las caras confundidas de los mayores, más sí lo capto la menor quien se escondió más

El chico de ojos verde oscuro, el que no había hablado aún, se acerco con cuidado, escondiéndose tras Jade

–¡Oh! Y este es Jake– sonrió la chica, mostrando sus dientes delanteros –es un poco tímido– asentiste no muy interesado en un niño mudo, pero pensaste que sería un buen compañero para tu hermano

–Dirk tampoco es de muchas palabras– admitiste sin quererlo realmente –puede que se lleven bien–

–¿Qué dices Jake? – la chica miró con cuidado al más joven, este miró a tu hermano y después le regalo una sonrisa tímida

Dirk apartó la mirada, avergonzado, claro que nadie más que solo tú y posiblemente el resto de tu familia, lo notó

–Supongo que no– Jade parecía realmente desanimada por la reacción de Dirk, así que decidiste no ser tan cruel

–Le agrada– afirmaste, recibiendo miradas curiosas y sonrisas aliviadas –ahora, si no les importa, tomaremos nuestro lado–

Pasaste a su lado, con tu familia siguiéndote por detrás y tomaste el lado este, tal como indicaba el contrato

A partir de mañana, te reunirías con los líderes de cada grupo y estabas seguro que se convertiría en un largo día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, esta vez el capítulo fue más largo espero poder hacer los otros igual


	3. Mutante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre supiste que tu vida sería corta, que estabas acabado
> 
> Ser un mutante en Alternia no era fácil y nunca lo sería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La narrativa sera alternada entre distintos personajes, intentare poner pistas para que identifiquen a la persona de inmediato. igual si no logran entender de quien se trata pueden ponerlo en los comentarios y lo responderé con gusto

Alternia no era el mejor lugar para vivir cuando eras un mutante

Claro que no lo descubriste hasta que te enteraste que tu sangre no entraba en el Homoespectro

Cuando eras un Wiggler no tenías porque preocuparte por nada

Estabas al cuidado de tu lusus, quien te protegió y te oculto de los drones que buscaban y masacraban a otros tantos como tú

Tu contacto con el exterior era nulo, tu lusus era quien te proveía el alimento y te mantenía en tu colmena, resguardado y protegido

Nunca tuviste la necesidad de luchar porque tenías a tu lusus para eso, él era quien te protegía mientras que sólo debías esperar a que él se encargara del peligro

Pero eras un Wiggler y tenías curiosidad, querías explorar el mundo que no sabías ni entendías que era peligroso para ti

Porque no tenías idea de que eras un mutante

Un día ocurrió lo inevitable, saliste a pasear, a explorar el mundo cuando tu lusus salió a cazar

Creíste que sería rápido, que no lo descubriría y estarías en la colmena antes de que las dos lunas desaparecieran y fueran reemplazadas por el sol que irradiaba un calor de gran intensidad, cosa que todos los Troll evitaban a toda costa

Pero no fue posible, un troll de sangre alta te encontró no muy lejos de tu colmena, no reconoció tu signo y exigió que le mostraras el color de tu sangre

Asustado retrocediste, porque ese hombre tenía un arma y estaba dispuesta a usarla para herirte y obtener lo que quería

En ese momento no sabías que tu signo no pertenecía ni se parecía a ninguno de la cultura Troll y que tu color de sangre tampoco entraba en el rango del Homoespectro

No sabías que tu existencia era un peligro, un mutante con un color de sangre rojo caramelo

El hombre saco su arma en forma de hoz y con un movimiento logró cortarte parte del abdomen, de la herida brotó la sangre que siempre habías considerado normal, pero la mirada disgustada en el rostro del Sangre Alta te hizo cuestionarte todo lo que sabías hasta ahora

–Un mutante– escupió con desprecio, e incluso odio

Su mano volvió a alzarse, lo confirmaste cuando viste la hoz brillar, a pesar de la oscuridad que les rodeaba

Miraste con terror como se acercaba con rapidez, paralizado ante la posibilidad de morir

Sin embargo, no sucedió

Las tenazas de tu lusus habían perforado el cuerpo del Troll de Alta Sangre y su sangre azul cobalto te había empapado de pies a cabeza

Estabas a salvo, gracias a tu lusus quien dedico su vida a encargarse de amenazas que atentaran contra tu vida, tal como había pasado con ese Troll de Alta Sangre

Y eso represento un problema, una vez que descubrieran el cuerpo brutalmente asesinado, buscarían al responsable y eso significaba una muerte segura si llegaban a encontrarte

Tu lusus decidió que era hora de abandonar la colmena y mudarse a una aún más alejada de la civilización Troll, brutal y violenta de Alternia

Sin posibilidades de abandonar el planeta, se tuvieron que trasladar mientras el sol estaba en lo más alto, pues una vez desaparecía y era reemplazado por las lunas, había más probabilidades de encontrarse con otros Trolls y eso era lo ultimo que deseaban

Tu lusus termino encontrando una colmena escondida, la que sería tu hogar hasta que cumplieras los barridos suficientes para mostrar en tu apariencia el color de tu sangre mutante a través de tus ojos, que dejarían de ser grises para dar paso a un color rojo caramelo

Esta vez obedeciste la lección de no salir por nada del mundo fuera de tu colmena y decidiste explorar lo que había dentro de ella

Estaba repleta de basura Troll como películas de romance o libros de la cultura Troll, lo que de inmediato te hizo interesarte en los cuadrantes

Mientras pasabas tu etapa de Wiggler, entendiste lo que era el romance Troll y averiguaste sobre el Homoespectro, que tu color de sangre no entraba en ninguna de las categorías y estarías muerto pronto, cuando fueras obligado a compartir tus fluidos con tu pareja y vaciarlas en un tubo

En ese momento comprendiste que lo último que necesitabas era un compañero, sin importar que cuadrante ocupara, no podías permitirte morir ni que mataran a otro por culpa de tu mutación, así que tu sueño romántico de llenar todos tus cuadrantes algún día, murió al instante

El vacío entre las cada vez más extendidas salidas de tus lusus y el escaseo de películas y libros por ver y leer, respectivamente, te motivaron a investigar de nueva cuenta la colmena, encontrando con éxito tecnología Troll que, si no hubiera sido por un golpe de suerte, no habría operado de la manera correcta para mantenerse funcionando

La tecnología sirvió como un medio de comunicación para hablar con otros Troll, te permitiste aventurarte a través del chat para formar relaciones de amistad con personas igual de solas que tú, quienes escapaban de la realidad para hundirse en un mundo donde pudieran ser ellos mismos sin ser juzgados por el color de la sangre

Algunos de ellos aparentaban tomarle importancia, pero todos ellos eran decentes en su mayoría y, a pesar de sus obvios deseos asesinos, lograron llevar una firme relación de amistad que duro barridos, hasta que finalmente te diste cuenta que los lazos formados debían ser cortados

Tu lusus había salido por días y no había regresado, preocupado abandonaste por primera vez la colmena, encontrando su cadáver no muy lejos

El dolor de ver a quien te cuido y protegió por años, hizo que las lágrimas se agolparan en tus globos oculares, pero no tuviste tiempo para llorarle cuando de inmediato una idea llegó a tu mente, la conclusión del porque tu lusus había muerto y no precisamente de vejez

Ya sabían de ti, el mutante solitario que, ahora sin lusus, ya no tenía ni como protegerse 

Regresaste a tu colmena para despedirte de tus amigos, a quienes seguro no les importaría pues eran doce de ellos incluyéndote, al desparecer, quedarían once y tu sólo serías una mancha pasajera en sus relaciones de amistad

Para tu sorpresa algunos preguntaron, cosas que no querías decir eran cuestionadas y cuando estabas seguro que podías confiar en ellos para protegerte, te diste cuenta que sólo los pondrías en peligro

Así que cortaste de raíz todo lo relacionado con ellos, diciéndoles que todos los barridos que habían compartido juntos no significaron nada y era hora de que volvieran a su triste y fría realidad, una en donde no existías tú, porque eso era lo mejor para que evitaran terminar como tu lusus

La despedida fue abrupta y cruel hasta para ti, pero lo superarían y se olvidarían de ti

Apagaste toda fuente de luz dentro de tu colmena, el dispositivo de tecnología Troll para comunicarte con tus amigos fue descontinuado y destruido

También el dispositivo que te permitía mirar todas las películas que desearas, fue apagado sin posibilidades de volver a encenderse

Quedaste a oscuras

Te escondiste en la oscuridad de tu colmena, esperando por aquellos que acechaban a tu alrededor, listos para salir y encargarse de ti apenas bajaras la guardia, abandonaste la idea de dormir en tu recuperacoon, y las noches donde no dormías aumentaron con el pasar de los días

Tus ojeras iban en aumento y con ello, el miedo. El hambre paso a segundo plano, pero se mantenía junto con la sed

Era mejor morir por inanición antes que por asesinato

El inevitable día llegó, cerraste por un segundo tus adormilados ojos y al abrirlos, la única entrada con luz de tu colmena había sido cubierta por la sombra enorme de varios Trolls

Atemorizado retrocediste, levantándote de inmediato del lugar donde te habías hecho un ovillo, reprendiéndote por tu descuido

Te armaste con una hoz, la misma que le habías quitado al cadáver del Sangre Alta esa vez que te viste obligado a renunciar a tu primer colmena y huir para no ser descubierto y asesinado

Ahora, todo se repetía, pero tu lusus ya no estaba para protegerte y ya no era uno, sino una considerable cantidad de Trolls que habían venido para terminar con tu vida

Las sombras sólo parecían discutir entre ellas, antes de que una pequeña y menuda figura se deslizara por entre el oscuro laberinto que representaba tu colmena, recordándote la manera en que un depredador se acerca a su presa, hasta llegar frente a ti

La figura por unos segundos se noto atemorizante, notándose alta al reflejar su sombra, lo único que lograbas ver de tu atacante eran sus ojos color oliva que brillaron ante la oscuridad antes de que se abalanzara sobre ti

–¡Karkitty! – exclamo con alegría rodeándote con dos delgados, pero firmes brazos, ronroneando en tu pecho con deleite

No había manera, pero no existía otra persona que te llamara con ese nombre ni que te recibiría con tanto cariño como ella

–¡Nepeta!– exclamaste en shock, aun procesando lo que significaba tenerla en ese lugar –¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! –

–Todos venimos a ver comiuu estabas– respondió de la misma manera en que hacía su típico juego de palabras de gatos cuando chateaban –nos preocupo la miauuunera en que te despediste y decidimos venir a miuuscarte–

La declaración en plural puso alerta todos tus sentidos

–¡¿Nos preocupamos?! – preguntaste alterado –¡¿tu y quien más?! – esperabas que tono alterado y molestado no le dieran un timbre más alto del normal a tu voz porque lo último que querías es que alguien allá fuera escuchara tu estúpida voz gritona

Nepeta te sonrió con alegría, como si hubiera anticipado esa pregunta 

–Todos– soltó despreocupada –Equius, Aradia, Sollux, Feferi, Eridan, Kanaya, Vriska, Terezi, Tavros Gamzee y yo– pronunció con calma todos los nombres de rus amigos para al finalizar darte una sonrisa llena de emoción –todos venimos por ti KarKitty–

No podías creerlo, tus amigos se habían lanzado solos a una muerte segura al venir a buscarte, estando desprotegidos a la intemperie

Corriste fuera, solo para encontrarte con Troll que nunca habías visto en tu vida, pero si eran como Nepeta en sus chats, tal vez ellos eran igual

–¡¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?! – escandalizado ante la exposición de un peligro tan grande, gritaste una verdad absoluta –¡lárguense, antes de que los maten! –

–Eres demasiado paranoico Karkat, nadie va a hacernos daño– hablo tranquila la chica que te daba escalofríos, una mujer muy feliz para pertenecer a una casta de sangre tan baja

–¡Hay enemigos aquí, asesinos, ¿acaso no lo entienden?! – estaba que se sacaba los cabellos de la cabeza por lo alterado que se encontraba

Mas cuando sus amigos se mostraban tan tranquilos al respecto

–B-bueno sí– hablo nervioso un chico de cuernos grandes, pero cuerpo pequeño, sus piernas robotizadas –p-pero…- miro con atención a otro Troll, uno con sonrisa de idiota y rostro pintado de payaso, quien adormecido parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de mirarte con alegría

–Ya nos encargamos de ellos, mi putisimo amigo– levantó una cabeza de un hombre Troll, su sangre color azul añil goteaba del cuello degollado, separado de su cabeza

Que se mostrara tan alegre ante una matanza te revolvió el estómago

Con tus amigos presentes, la amenaza controlada y el sol en lo alto, decidiste que lo mejor era hablar con todos ellos

Era hora de contarles la verdad, por suerte, tenías un plan de contingencia en caso de que decidieran matarte

Invitaste a tus amigos a tu oscura colmena para charlar mas cómodamente y resguardarse en caso de que los asesinados hayan tenido tiempo de llamar a los refuerzos

Miraste con tristeza el desastre antes de girarte y olvidar los sentimientos compasivos que invadían tu pecho

No tenías porque sentir lastima por aquellos que intentaron matarte

Pero lo hacías

Y esa era una muestra más de que eras un mutante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado
> 
> Disfruten :D


	4. El mutante y sus amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya no podía ser un secreto
> 
> Debías decirselos, sólo así, se alejarían de ti
> 
> O en el peor de los casos, querrían matarte, pero era un riesgo que estabas dispuesto a correr para salvar sus traseros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Karkat tan lindo

Hablar nunca te había resultado tan difícil como en ese momento

Ver en persona a tus amigos fue agradable, a pesar de la pésima situación en la que se encontraban

Podías distinguir y reconocer a todos y cada uno de ellos

Aradia, una chica de sonrisa alegre y extremadamente optimista ante el peligro, ella te daba escalofríos pues parecía feliz ante la desgracia e incluso tenia expectativas ante un resultado desfavorable, su color de sangre resaltaba como borgoña

Tavros, pequeño y robusto, tímido en su mayoría, algo cobarde, pero de buen corazón, tenía piernas robotizadas y mejoradas, regalo de Sollux y Equius una vez se enteraron de su discapacidad, con un color de sangre marrón bronce

Sollux, con su forma de hablar seseante y aparentar molestia por todo, anteojos que ocultaban su heterocromía, que compartieran justo el mismo color impar le quitaba tal propósito, con un color de sangre amarillo dorado

Nepeta, era la chica más amable y tierna que hubieras conocido, amante de las bestias felinas, compartía su sigilo, su acecho e incluso utilizaba una forma de hablar parecida a los maullidos que hacían, su color de sangre verde oliva

Kanaya, tu mejor amiga, su color de piel era por mucho más brillante que la de cualquier Troll que hubieses visto antes, era cortés y educada y tenia una sonrisa amable y aliviada dejando en claro su preocupación por tu persona, para ti era una especie cercana a un lusus ya que siempre velaba por tu seguridad y siempre estaba ahí para ti cuando lo necesitabas, no fue de extrañar que ella perteneciera a los Troll de sangre color verde jade

Terezi, la segunda discapacitada en el grupo, según cuenta había visto fijamente el sol y eso había terminado con su vista, sin embargo había adquirido una forma de identificar cosas a través del gusto, resulto asqueroso cuando se acercó sólo para lamerte y confirmar de que te tratabas de ti, Karkat, tenía un color de sangre color azul turquesa

Vriska, la chica de ojos de araña, con un parche en uno de ellos, alardeo de la búsqueda que la había llevado a quedarse ciega de manera imparcial por semanas, verla te molestaba y aterraba a partes iguales, y no solo por la única razón de que compartía el mismo color de sangre con la mayoría de los Troll que habían intentado matarte, sangre azul cobalto, sino porque pasaba a ser parte de ese pequeño porcentaje de Trolls completamente chiflados, estabas seguro

Equius, un hombre grande, fornido y sudoroso, ya le habías proporcionado más de 3 toallas en lo poco que llevaban en la colmena y algo te decía que se estaba conteniendo, sus lentes oscuros rotos no habían sido reemplazados y te preguntabas si aun podía ver a través de ellos, era de los pocos que le tomaban importancia al color de la sangre, siendo el un Troll con sangre azul añil

Gamzee el hombre payaso, era tan idiota como lo recordabas y embobado con cualquier cosa, la droga que tomaba funcionaba y no querías ni pensar ni un poco en la ultima vez en la que estuvo sobrio, esa vez su lado oscuro casi termina con todos, al menos lograron calmarlo y encontrar la manera en que se mantuviera tan manso como siempre, pertenecía a una de las castas altas, con su color de sangre purpura

Eridan, con su bufanda y anteojos que aparentaban verlo cool, se interesaba por pocas cosas y en su mayoría era un amargado, su ceño fruncido no desaparecía ni siquiera cuando su mejor amiga estaba a su lado, tenía una forma de hablar peculiar ya que pertenecía a los Troll de especie marina, tenía un color de sangre color violeta y eso lo posicionaba en el segundo puesto mas alto de rangos

Por último, la mejor amiga del amargado, alegre y de personalidad burbujeante, optimista, pero de una manera distinta al macabro de Aradia, siempre intentaba verle el lado bueno a todo sin importar que tan mal estuviera la situación, es soñadora y tiene fe y esperanza en que algún día cuando ocupe el trono, gracias a su color de sangre fucsia único que no comparte con nadie más que la Condesce, y eso la convierte inmediatamente en la siguiente para suceder el trono, lograr un mejor trabajo y un mejor lugar para que los Troll vivan

Todos ellos te miraban en busca de una explicación, que aún no estabas dispuesto a darle

–¡Primero que nada! – hablaste irritado, con la voz fuerte y característica con la que habías crecido –¡¿Cómo mierda me encontraron?! –

Tan acostumbrados a tu boca mal hablada, no resaltaron tu lenguaje

–Oh eso fue fácil– hablo Aradia, tan feliz como siempre, sin dejar de sonreír –Sollux se encargó de rastrear tu ultima conexión–

Miraste con incredulidad a otro de tus amargados amigos, era casi tan amargado como Eridan, así que no creías un acto tan benevolente venir de su parte

–Como dijo Aradia, no fue difícil– admitió encogiéndose de hombros, aparentando que ni si quiera se molesto en considerar la molestia que le traería buscarte –solo rastree la conexión que me llevo al dispositivo que utilizaste y automáticamente obtuve tu ubicación–

–¡Par de idiotas, no se supone que me buscarán! – exclamaste irritado ante el poco cerebro que podían tener tus amigos en este tipo de situaciones –¡por algo los alejé! –

–Si hablas de tu patético intento de insultos– habló Vriska, tan malvada como la podías recordar –no lo hiciste bien–

–¡Me importa una maldita cantidad de improperios si mis insultos fueron o no decentes! – exclamaste enfadado ante la despreocupación que mostraban –¡esperaba que mi patético intento les dejara en claro que quería a su patética excusa de persona, lejos de mí! – exclamaste con la intención de herirlos

Ellos se rieron, claramente burlándose de tu intento de alejarlos, de salvarlos, de protegerlos

Porque tenias tu destino sellado y no querías que ellos compartieran ese mismo destino

–Aunque no entiendo tu claro intento por hacer que nos alejemos de tu persona– Kanaya, tu mejor amiga, se acerco y coloco una manos sobre tu hombro, en señal de intentar tranquilizarte –somos amigos Karkat, y no planeamos abandonarte, no cuando sabemos que hay una razón para la que Trolls asesinos van tras de ti–

–¡La razón es simple! – alejaste su mano, te alejaste de ellos y sacaste tu hoz, listo para demostrar la causa del porque querían asesinarte –¡y dentro de poco será la misma razón por la que ustedes querrán matarme! –

Miraste la expresión en sus rostros, unos extrañados, otros aburridos, pero todos te prestaban atención y eso era suficiente

Alzaste tu hoz, tal como hizo el antiguo dueño cuando quiso asesinarte, y la dejaste caer para cortar la palma de tu mano

El líquido carmesí brotó de tu herida abierta, cayendo descuidada sobre el suelo

El rostro de tus amigos no tenia precio, no se los dijiste, se los habías demostrado

Dejaste en claro que tu sangre, tu persona, todo tú

Te tratabas de un mutante

…

Creíste que contarles era la idea perfecta para alejarlos

Para hacerles ver que su lugar era donde fuera menos a tu lado

Ahora tenías a un grupo de Trolls idiotas fugitivos de una Reina malvada que te quería muerto, a bordo de lo que en su momento creyeron se trataba de una nave, pero en realidad era un estúpido meteorito con propulsores y la cantidad de comida y agua suficientes para sobrevivir y que les llevara a… a donde sea que la estúpida chatarra les llevara

Ciertamente, arreglar las coordenadas es lo ultimo que piensas cuando escapas de una tirana malvada que quiere tu cabeza y la del resto de tus amigos

Ellos ciertamente eran unos idiotas

Tomarle tan poca importancia a tu sangre, como si fuera un simple paseo por el planeta frío y gris de Alternia fue lo más estúpido que pudieron haber echo

¡Oh, pero claro, ignoren al hombre con la voz de la razón!

–¡No puede ser! Tú Ancestro es el Sufridor– lo último que planeabas escuchar al mostrar tu sangre, era un grito de emoción

Terezí había sido de las primeras, igualando su locura con Vriska, en emocionarse por tu sangre color rojo caramelo y te encontraste escuchando sus locas historias sobre sus Ancestros

Trolls que habían formado una revolución para ir en contra de la Condesce y habían muerto en el proceso

La chica ciega había afirmado que ustedes eran la reencarnación de esas personas

Habías escuchado ese cuento, y sabías que eran puras mentiras, una historia creada para recordarles que no debían levantarse en contra de la mujer que manejaba el planeta

Tus amigos, por otro lado, decidieron creer en sus palabras, como si para ellos lo dicho por Terezi no fuera una mentira

No podías culparlos, algunos como el ancestro de Tavros eran geniales, pero eso era todo

Todos habían tenido un triste final y no querías eso para tus amigos

Claro, la emoción y el acuerdo general era estar en desacuerdo contigo

Así que, además de no alejarse por el color de tu sangre como hubieras esperado, tus amigos se dedicaron a ser exactamente como sus ancestros

A excepción de Feferi, ella parecía estar francamente desconsolada por los horribles acontecimientos y finales de los seguidores del Sufridor, un hombre mutante como tú que te recordaba el final que tendrías una vez la Condesce descubriera tu existencia

La chica que compartía sangre con esa mujer, decidió arreglar una reunión y acordar tomar el trono que le pertenecía antes de lo esperado

Sus planes te sorprendieron y preocuparon a partes iguales

Ella explico que sí tomaba el lugar de la Condesce, ella sería quien reinaría y podría cambiar lo que todo ese tiempo lo que la tirana había logrado con años en el poder

Con su reinado terminado, no había forma en que ella pudiera cambiar lo que la nueva reina tuviera planeado hacer

–¡¿Estas segura de esta mierda?! – te hallaste preguntando mientras la chica se preparaba para abandonar tu colmena

Ella se volteó para mirarte y sonreírte, tan alegre como siempre

–Karkat, sé el porque huiste de nosotros en un principio– tomo tus manos y las apretó con delicadeza –no quiero ser la chica de la que temes su muerte– te miró y la mirada cariñosa que te dedico fue mas doloroso que cualquier insulto –quiero ser una compañera en la que confíes a la hora de pelear tus batallas–

Con eso dicho, ella y Eridan se fueron, aunque detuviste un momento a Eridan para pedirle que la cuidara

–No necesitas decírmelo– el mostró el arma que siempre llevaba consigo, al menos ahora ya no dependía de su varita, un tiempo atrás creyó firmemente en la magia –la protegeré con mi vida–

Los otros Troll ofrecieron mantenerse en contacto y acordaron, sin tu consentimiento, moverse de ubicación a un lugar menos abierto a recibir ataques

Además, era seguro que mandarían a más asesinos, y no podías depender de la protección de tus amigos por siempre

Se trasladaron como alguna vez lo hiciste con tu lusus, a la luz del día y se ocultaron cuando oscureció

Llegaron a un lugar oscuro, frío y gris que de alguna manera te recordó a ti

Sollux fue el puente para mantenerse en contacto con Feferi y Aradia

Siempre que le preguntabas, parecía molesto y siempre te respondía de la misma manera

–Como si no supieras con quien estas hablando KK– te molesto su clara intención de fastidiarte

La mayor parte de las veces le insultabas y te alejabas o rodabas los ojos y lo mandabas a la mierda

Un día, sin embargo, informó de un problema y creíste muertos a los habitantes del mar

–¡¿Cómo que no puedes comunicarte con ellos maldito idiota?! – preguntaste aterrado y enojado

–¡Tal como escuchaste imbécil! – el chico de poderes psionicos y amante de la tecnología, compartía la amargura de Eridan y tu colorido lenguaje –¡la comunicación se corto, no recibo nada de su lado! –

Fueron días enteros de espera, donde habían dado por muertos a Eridan y Feferi, al final, tu también lo habías creído cuando los vieron llegar al frío lugar

Hubiese sido un reencuentro maravilloso de no ser por la manera en que volvieron a verse

Feferi había entrado corriendo al escondite, lista para tomar el aire perdido y Eridan entró inmediatamente después de ella

–¡Tenemos que irnos! – fue Eridan quien les advirtió al ver que la princesa no había recuperado el aire todavía –¡la estúpida reunión no salió bien! –

–Tenemos que salir de aquí– apoyo la chica, respirando profundamente –saben de nosotros, de Karkat y quieren su cabeza– por supuesto, como todos, la primera en querer verte muerto era la perra de la Emperatriz

Comenzaron a tomar provisiones, pero se detuvieron ante el grito aterrado de Tavros quien volteo a mirar por una de las ventanillas

–¡Estamos rodeados! –

–¡¿Qué hacemos?! – Nepeta también había comenzado a entrar en pánico –¡¿KarKitty?! –

En ese momento, tu alma se fue a tus pies, saber que las miradas que te dirigían esperaban más de lo que alguna vez podías legar a ser

–¡No lo sé maldita sea! – exclamaste aterrado al saber que la vida de tus amigos dependía de ti –¡yo no…!– miraste tus manos, inútiles como todo tu ser –¡¿Sollux?! –

–¿Qué sucede Kk? – el chico de anteojos de diferente color te miro intrigado

–¿Puedes hacer funcionar esta cosa? – recordaste como Sollux había mencionado que esta cosa tenía las funciones y los sistemas necesarios para tratarse de una nave

Si tenían suerte, puede que realmente lo fuera

–Puedo intentarlo– miró a Aradia, quien sonreía con locura ante el desastre –pero necesitare tu ayuda–

–¡Lo que necesites Sollux! –

Ambos se adentraron al lugar de operaciones, donde milagrosamente lograron hacer funcionar el montón de chatarra sacándolos rápidamente de Alternia antes de que los Troll asesinos soñaran con rozar su superficie

Ahora estarían atrapados en un maldito meteorito por toda la eternidad, sino hubiera sido por una organización que se hizo llamar a sí misma la Unión Intergaláctica

Los recibieron como refugiados de guerra y no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar participar en el Proyecto de Unión que estaban organizando

Sólo de esa manera la Unión tomaría partida en la guerra que tenían planeada librar y esta vez, no serían solo tu y tus once amigos

No estarían solos en su lucha

Y sólo tenías que sobrevivir a una cantidad considerable de extraterrestres durante tres meses

Esperabas que no perdieras la cordura antes de que se te agotara ese tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruten!


	5. Reunión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una reunión de líderes de especies

Lo que te despertó fue una alarma que no habías programado

Necesitabas de un buen sueño, el historial de insomnio que padecías y del que eras vagamente consciente por las ojeras bajo tus ojos, te lo decía

Agotado y desvelado te levantaste, una vez que lo hicieras la alarma se apagaría y dejaría de sonar, no querías despertar a tus hermanos

Lamentablemente, ese fue un pensamiento tardío pues cuando saliste ya vestido y arreglado de lo que era tu habitación, ellos estaban en la puerta de las suyas

Rose se recargaba cómodamente contra el marco, una bata elegante cubría su cuerpo

Roxy muy apenas lograba mantenerse despierta, abrazando su peluche de gato al que llamaba Jasper, un regalo de Rose en uno de sus cumpleaños

Dirk al igual que tú ya estaba vestido, pero su postura era cansada y apretaba con fuerza su katana, en un intento porque no se resbalara de sus manos

–La alarma era para mí– Rose levanto una ceja analizándote sin convencerse del todo de tu corta respuesta, Roxy sólo cabeceo y Dirk no se movió –quieren que los líderes se reúnan, en este caso iremos John y yo– Rose tuvo piedad y regreso mas satisfecha a su pieza, Roxy no aguanto y decidió que necesitaba seguir durmiendo, Dirk sólo te miro y sabías que él no perdía el tiempo en cuestionar –me reuniré con los Trolls y los Querubines, si es lo que te interesa– esta vez Dirk se dio la vuelta y regreso a su pieza, su cuerpo se había relajado notablemente al saber todo lo que necesitaba

Para cuando llegaste a la salida de la sala este te encontraste con un somnoliento John, aun tenía su pijama

–Hermano, ¿acaso no duermes? – tus gafas ayudaban a ocultar las ojeras y noches de desvelo, por lo que John realmente no sabía que en realidad no lo hacías

–Estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano– no era una mentira del todo, dormías poco y eso te provocaba levantarte muy temprano, esperabas que cuando Bro se fuera las noches de desvelo terminaran, pero no, seguían ahí

Seguiste caminando y el te siguió, recorrieron un largo camino en silencio antes de que John decidiera que no soportaría estar así por más tiempo

–Leí el contrato– tal parece le habías dejado pensando con eso el día anterior –leí que el bloque 3, el más grande fue dado a los Trolls y el bloque 2, el más pequeño a los Querubines, ¿Por qué es eso? –

–Supongo que no leíste todo el contrato– esquivo tu mirada y se rasco su mejilla, delatándose –los Querubines son sólo 2 mientras que los Trolls son un grupo más grande–

–¿Más grande que el nuestro? – asentiste –¿Cuántos son? –

–Tengo entendido que 12– el te miró con una perfecta cara cómicamente asombrada, con ojos saltones y la boca formando una perfecta “o”, la noticia tal parece le había impactado más de lo que te impacto a ti en su momento, es decir, casi nada

Cuando llegaron notaste algo muy importante

Ambos Querubines habían venido, con el chico con una cara enfadada con la vida y con la chica sonriendo con alegría, aún cuando a primera vista resultaba difícil diferenciarlos habías leído a fondo como distinguirlos para no confundirlos

Pero lo que realmente te llamó la atención fue el representante para los Trolls

Un único Troll estaba ahí, esperando, con una cara de pocos amigos y gozando de una baja estatura, él había sido el escogido para presentarse como líder de su raza, de los 12 que habían venido

–¿Esta solo? – preguntaste a nadie en particular, pero ya que John estaba a tu lado asumió que la pregunta iba dirigida a él

–Así parece– recorrió la mirada por la habitación –solo somos nosotros 5– afirmó después de ver que no había nadie más con la misma piel gris, ojos de extraño color, cuernos y dientes afilados

–¿No se da cuenta de que podría ser peligroso? – insististe al ver que a pesar de aparentar ser malhumorado y un aura de mantener lejos a otros, tenía muchas aberturas

–No es como si le fuéramos a hacer daño– el de ojos azules se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto

–Tal vez tú y yo no– admitiste, pero después señalaste con la cabeza a los querubines, en especial al de cara poco amigable –ellos son otra historia–

John pensó un poco, mirando con especial atención a los Querubines, de seguro pensando en tener cuidado con ellos apenas se cercaran, era obvio que tomaba muy en cuenta la advertencia, como si antes no hubiese considerado que existían personas que podrían hacerle daño

–¿No estamos actuando algo paranoicos? – su voz dudosa y su cuerpo relajado te dijeron que había decidido darles una oportunidad a los extraterrestres

Fingiste estar de acuerdo imitando una postura relajada un encogimiento de hombros, tu rostro neutro se mantuvo, no le dirigiste una segunda mirada, simplemente dejaste que él tomara el control de la situación mientras tu determinabas como actuarías en consecuencia de como respondieran

No te sorprendió cuando John fue el que decidió dar el primer paso, con una sonrisa abierta mostrando sus dientes de conejo, avanzando hasta acercarse a una posición segura

La chica Querubín fue tímida en un inicio, mientras el hombre creyó que era algo así como una muestra de superioridad, ambos avanzaron, uno con decisión y la otra con nerviosismos, ninguno con temor

El Troll, por otro lado, notó claramente el acercamiento de John como un movimiento agresivo, frunció más el ceño, apego más sus brazos a su pecho y alejó su cuerpo sin moverse de su lugar. Él fue el único en decidir retraerse en vez de acercarse

El de ojos azules pareció notar esto, y levanto las manos en señal de rendición, pero eso pareció alterar más al Troll gruñón quien se encogió ante el movimiento

Decidiste que Egbert había hecho suficiente con acercarse primero, ahora era tu turno de salvar su apenado pellejo

–Somos Dave Strider– te señalaste antes de apuntar a John con un movimiento despreocupado de cabeza –y John Egbert, nuestro líder es notorio aquí–

Los tres extraterrestres te miraron intentando descifrar cual era tu papel en este lugar, cuando abiertamente habías nombrado a John como el líder de los humanos

Te quedaste quieto, relajado, inexpresivo, en espera a que alguien más hablara como se esperaba. Los humanos no tenían porque hacer todo el trabajo

–Nosotros somos Calliborn y Calliope– se presento la única chica ante el incómodo silencio –ambos estamos aquí como líderes que representan nuestra especie–

–Aunque yo tengo mucho más control en la toma de decisiones que ella– asegura el chico petulante sin molestarse en mirarte ni a ti ni a John

Todos dirigieron su mirada al Troll, el chico de ojos gris como la única persona que no se había presentado

La atención no deseada provocó que su ceño se frunciera más si fuera posible y se decidió por decir su nombre a pesar de la distancia considerable, aunque tal parece, no necesitaba acercarse para que le escucharan cuando el primer grito salió de su boca

–¡Líder por decisión de la bola de patéticos e inútiles Troll, que los acompañaran a ustedes mierdecillas y a sus familias en este estúpido viaje de mierda, Karkat Vantas! – casi sentiste que perdiste el hilo de la conversación, tal parece divagaba casi tanto como tú

Su nombre era extraño, por no decir único, pero ninguno de ustedes tenía un nombre común que cualquiera obtendría excepto por John, el chico al menos sí que era una persona normal tanto en personalidad como en nombre

Estabas divagando, de nuevo, concentraste tu atención en la plática que se llevaba a cabo

–¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de lo que haremos aquí? –

Todos te dirigieron miradas interrogantes, claramente esperando porque les dijeras que se trataba de una equivocación y no habías escogido un idiota de líder

El chico de cabello negro no se daba por enterado de las miradas, así que como buen compañero que compartiría espacio con estas personas inusuales y su familia, decidiste que lo mejor era aclararle unas cosas para evitar que muriera

–Conviviremos John, ya sabes, sólo tenemos que ser amigos o lo suficientemente cercanos para tolerarnos y evitar matarnos, entonces comprobaremos que distintas especies pueden estar tan juntas como un sándwich y así nos ayudaremos mutuamente en los problemas que tengamos como guerras intergalácticas o alguna otra cosa tan loca que se te ocurra–

Desvariaste un poco en intentar recalcar tu punto, pero esperabas que John comprendiera o estaban perdidos

–¡Ya veo! El propósito es hacernos amigos– sonrió como si hubiese encontrado la cura contra el cáncer y extendió su mano con clara intención de estrecharla con quien se acercara primero –un gusto, soy John Egbert y me encantaría ser su amigo–

La cara de los extraterrestres era de no creer y no podías culparlos, tú tampoco creías como se había desarrollado la situación que habías intentado arreglar

Para tu sorpresa, quien se acerco a estrechar su mano, resaltando su corta estatura y sus ojos grises, fue el chico Troll malhumorado quien estrecho su mano y en vez de Egbert, te miro a los ojos, como si pudiera ver a través de tus gafas de aviador, cosa imposible, así que te mantuviste impasible

–¡Son unos idiotas! – escupe en su rostro sin pena ni vergüenza –¡pero creo que prefiero convivir con unos idiotas que con unos estúpidos engreídos amargados, suficiente tengo con mi grupo! –

John y tú se miran, sin saber si deben tomarse eso como un insulto o como halago, deciden que por ahora lo tomaran como que les da una oportunidad para conocerse

–A nosotros también nos encantará convivir contigo Karkat– la sonrisa brillante del tonto pudo haberte cegado como al Troll si no tuvieras tus gafas oscuras puestas

Después de ahí la convivencia se centró en hacer de las cosas más fáciles entre todos, advertencias y formas de ser de los demás para evitar conflictos entre todos

Claro que eso no sería suficiente para evitar unos cuantos roces

Estabas seguros que de todos, tu familia sería la primera en tener problemas al negarse tomar en cuenta recomendaciones que ni tu mismo seguirías

Era un buen gesto lo que hacían aquí, pero no lograrían más que un par de días o tal vez semanas, pero si no lograban acoplarse lo que estaban haciendo aquí se iría al traste bastante rápido

La platica no duro mucho, lo cual agradeciste antes de volver a los bloques para desayunar

–Son todos muy… agradables– comento John llenando el espacio entre ustedes en el camino de regreso –en especial Karkat, es muy gracioso– la voz fuerte del Troll era por mucho la voz que más se oía despotricar sobre cualquier duda o sugerencia

Era un tipo muy negativa, pero concordabas con el chico de ojos azules al recordar su rostro molesto divertido. Una diversión que no expresaste al exterior, pero la tenías

Asentiste cuando notaste que su mirada curiosa paseaba por tu rostro

–Amigo, ¿Qué hay con las gafas?, apenas notó tu cara– bueno, duro un día en preguntarte sobre ellas, imaginabas que la curiosidad de John rompía records

–Mis ojos son sensibles– señalaste como quien no quiere la cosa, después de todo la sensibilidad no era el único problema con tus ojos, o con todo tú

–¿Y tu hermano?, ¿tiene el mismo problema? – la boca de John se desbordo como si hubieses abierto la puerta de una presa que inundaría todo al ver que estabas dispuesto a saciar su curiosidad

Asentiste de nuevo, no queriendo hablar mucho sobre Dirk, o tu familia en general, suficiente tenías con que supiera que tus gafas eran algo vital para ustedes para usar

–Siento que todos nos volveremos grandes amigos–

Por un segundo lo contemplaste, pero al otro te causo gracia

¿Qué otra cosa podía pasar con un montón de adolescentes encerrados en un mismo espacio otra cosa que no sea un desastre?

La ingenuidad de John te parecía agradable, pero a veces no lo dejaba ver las cosas con claridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado! :D


	6. Desconfianza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La confianza es un arma de doble filo, puedes confiar y esperar a que la otra persona se abra o puedes desconfiar y cerrarte a la otra persona
> 
> Sea como sea, si ambos reciben una parte de la confianza de manera desigual, puedes estar seguro que todo ira mal

La conversación no fue tan terrible ni ellos eran tan horribles como lo esperabas

Sin embargo, el temor de que fueran peligrosos para ti y para tu grupo aún latía en tu temeroso corazón

No querías que ninguno de tus amigos muriera a manos de personas con las que tenían que vivir sin importar que estuvieran a punto de embarcarse en una aventura de guerra

No querías perder a nadie de los que, y jamás se los dirías, querías

Finalmente el bloque frente a ti te hizo darte cuenta que llegaste a tu destino, respiraste hondo antes de entrar

Al llegar con tu grupo de amigos la primera en recibirte fue Kanaya, tan educada y tranquila como siempre

–Por tu expresión imagino que la convivencia fue por lo menos, pasable–

Rodaste los ojos y suspiraste con cansancio, convivir con el otro par de alienígenas fue agotador

–¡Hablamos de cosas sin importancia como que no hacer en presencia de tal persona! – la chica brillante asintió, estabas seguro que estaba tomando nota mentalmente de cualquier información que trajeras –¡se los diré ahora! –

–Ahórrate la palabrería– cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa engreída, Vriska hablo –todos aquí sabemos que te ignoraremos–

No podías refutar eso, pues ciertamente desde que se encontraron ellos habían hecho todo lo posible por ignorarte y hacer lo contrario a lo que pedías

–Toma en cuenta que la información que trae Karkat nos beneficiara en un futuro, cuando creemos lazos con estos individuos de especie extraña– hablo la chica de sangre jade, enfadándose un poco ante la burla de Vriska imitándola

–No necesitamos a esa gente para derrotar a la Condesce– la chica de ojos de araña dijo sin temor –conmigo, un barco y un ejército seremos suficientes para darle en la torre a esa perra– se golpeo el pecho con fuerza con su brazo bueno y levanto el robótico en un puño indicando su iniciativa a iniciar una guerra

La chica de la suerte nunca había dependido del respeto que se le daba a los superiores y menos ahora, que estaban yendo en contra de todo lo que les habían enseñado desde que eran un Wiggler

No ir en contra del gobierno o las cosas terminarían muy mal para todos ellos

–Uy Vriska, ya logras escucharte como tu ancestro– la chica que se había mantenido neutral y alejada de la conversación, hablo animada apenas notó el cambio de actitud en la otra chica –en cuanto la derrotes, yo la juzgaré por sus crímenes y le daré una sentencia como la de nuestra especie a lo largo de los años– saca su bastón y lo mueve con maestría, mostrando lo que realmente ocultaba, una espada –la muerte–

–¿Ven eso? – señala a la ciega con orgullo –al menos alguien aquí me apoya–

–Todos estamos juntos en esta lucha Vriska– habla Feferi con calma y alegría –si vamos a ir contra toda Alternia será solo si estamos unidos, de lo contrario, podrías encontrar la muerte si actúas tan impulsivamente–

–No es impulsividad– se cruza de brazos molesta, pero no dice nada más

–Debemos encontrar la manera de volvernos cercanos a ellos– habla esta vez Nepeta –tal vez sean personas agradables dispuestos a ayudarnos– dijo con un tono de voz animado y optimista como siempre

–No debemos decirle a nadie lo que hacemos– se niega Eridan con su característico acento –ya vieron lo que sucedió cuando intentamos ganar aliados en Alternia– el recuerdo no es agradable para ninguno, era un error que les perseguiría por siempre

–Eso fue en Alternia, nadie nos garantiza si estos especímenes nos apuñalaran por la espalda como lo hizo nuestra especie– señala Equius con nerviosismo y sudor, la chica de sangre verde oliva es quien decide apiadarse de su persona y darle una toalla

–Claro que si nos apuñalan por la espalda, nosotros tendremos la excusa perfecta para deshacernos de ellos– señala Aradia con alegría –no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos traicionen primero, yo voto por asesinarlos ahora– levanta la mano como si fuera una votación y la chica araña la sigue

–No haremos nada de eso– habla de nuevo Feferi, logrando queblas chicas irracionales bajen sus manos –estamos aquí para demostrar que somos distintos a los Trolls que controla la Condesce y más que nada para conseguir aliados– es la voz de la razón en este caso –tenemos que conocerlos primero y después determinaremos si son confiables para hablarles sobre nuestra lucha– condiciona al saber sobre los peligros que implica abrir de más la boca –por ahora, concentrémonos en ser sus amigos–

Nadie más dice nada ante la orden clara de la princesa, excepto, claro esta, Vriska

–Como digas princesa, pero pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo– señala, sin llegar a decir nada más que esa simple queja

Tal parece callada por la calma y tranquilidad de la chica del mar

Notaste esto con tranquilidad y algo de celos, por algo Feferi compartía la sangre con la Condesce, porque tenía el poder y liderazgo para mover masas

Tu mientras tanto, sólo eras un punto en común por el que se habían unido para luchar, pero nada más

Perecerás en el clamor de la batalla y nadie te recordara porque en el camino fuiste tan inútil como lo eres ahora

Ni siquiera llegaras a ser un recuerdo, serás olvidado y no habrá legado en tu nombre porque al contrario del Sin Signo, no lo mereces

–Karkat– te llama la chica educada y calmada, Kanaya –¿Por qué no nos cuentas de una vez lo que hablaron?, tal vez así podamos familiarizarnos más con posibles aliados en nuestra lucha–

Miraste a Kanaya, estaba pensando todo tan fríamente como siempre, la tranquilidad le acompañaba a donde quiera que iba e incluso, al contrario de ti, la escuchaban y obedecían

Si había alguien que mereciera el liderazgo de su grupo de 12 eran ella o Feferi, sin discusión

–¡No sé porque me mandaron solo a ese estúpido lugar! – te quejaste e informaste tu inconformidad al grupo en general –¡Kanaya o Feferi pudieron haber desempeñado un mejor papel en ese grupo de alienígenas que yo! – era lo que creías y estabas seguro que tus amigos también

–Por favor KK– hablo Sollux, como el idiota gruñón de siempre –el propósito era mostrar a alguien nada más, no mandar lo más fuerte que tenemos–

–¡Pidieron un líder y todos fueron acompañados, fui el único idiota que fue solo! –

–Karkat te escogimos no porque fueras nuestro líder– corrige Vriska como si lo disfrutara –tal como dice el psionico, el propósito es mostrarnos, al mandarte a ti les haremos pensar que somos pequeños y debiluchos cuando es todo lo contrario– una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro tras esa oración

–¡Quieres decir que soy una tapadera vieja y mugrienta que deja lo mejor para el final! –

Un chasquido de dedos y un guiño de la mitad de sus ojos con una sonrisa de medio lado te lo dijeron todo sin necesidad de que hablara

–Exacto–

Quisiste gritar, gruñir, protestar y maldecir, pero era la respuesta que esperabas y no podías quejarte

Así que ignoraste el claro propósito de tus amigos para contigo y procediste a hablarles sobre la charla que tuviste con los humanos y Querubines

Sabías que era una platica inútil al ver como la mayoría ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que decías, pero al menos algunas personas como Tavros, Nepeta, Kanaya, Feferi, Terezi e incluso Vriska, Eridan y Sollux tomaban en cuenta lo que hablabas

Esperabas que esa cantidad de personas fueran suficientes para no causar problemas

Cosa que con el grupo de amigos que tenías, era casi imposible

…

–¿Y como fue su plática con nuestros compañeros de casa? –

La primera en recibirlos y cuestionarlos, tal como ya te lo esperabas, fue Rose

No te sorprendió tanto topártela justo cuando entraban por la puerta del bloque donde desayunarían

John fue otra historia, tomado con la guardia baja y sorprendido por la chica

–¡Oh dios santo! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – preguntó recuperándose del susto que le había provocado toparse cara a cara con la Lalonde

–El suficiente para decir que no es importante– restó importancia al asunto antes de mirarte nuevamente –¿y bien? –

–¿Por qué no le preguntas a John? – señalaste al chico que estaba sosteniéndose de la pared e intentando no desmayarse del susto –será mucho más honesto que yo en cuanto a la reunión–

Como tu hermana, intuyo que querías evitar el tema y te dio una mirada analítica intentando averiguar que tenías en mente

–Los juegos mentales no sirven en este momento Rose– señalaste poniendo tus manos en los bolsillos y alzando un poco los hombros –si vas a decir o preguntar algo, hazlo–

La chica sonrió como si te hubiera descubierto, pero tu armadura había sido colocada y tu alma no sería desnudada

–¿Encontraste algo interesante por allá? – alzaste más los hombros en respuesta y ella alzo las cejas como si hubieras hecho un mal movimiento

–Fui a ver alienígenas Rose– resaltaste con un cierto deje de importancia –extraño sería decir que no fue interesante–

Ella volvió a poner esa expresión, esa donde decía que te había descubierto, que sabía más cosas de ti de las que sabías actualmente y no te amedrentaste

Sabías que esa mirada sólo era puesta cuando tenía planeado romperte y hacerte confesar

Pero ahora eras honesto, o lo más honesto que te permitía ser tu fachada, por lo que no le ocultabas nada y ella lo notó

–Tienes razón, conocer extraterrestres debe ser espectacular– finalmente decidió rendirse y dejar sus juegos psicoanalíticos por el momento

–John te lo puede confirmar– el chico estaba de nuevo con ustedes, visiblemente nervioso ante Rose

–¿Cómo fue su platica con nuestros compañeros de casa? – volvió a iniciar la conversación, con la misma pregunta dirigida esta vez al chico de cabello negro y ojos azules

Una sola mirada y el chico se rompió

–Oh bueno, hubo pocas personas, además de Dave y yo, estuvieron ambos Querubines y un Troll– relató como un río de información

–¿Un solo Troll? – la chica alzo la ceja en señal de desconfianza –¿sin acompañante? –

–¿Verdad que es extraño? – hablo el chico sin tomar en cuenta lo que realmente significaba la expresión de la chica –tal vez sus amigos no quisieron acompañarlo o tienen mucha confianza en él como líder–

–¿Cómo era? – pregunto la chica albina sin tomar en cuenta el vómito verbal del chico

–¿Los querubines o el Troll? – pregunto confundido el chico ante la interrupción, sin llegar a molestarse por ella

–El Troll– responde Rose, tan tranquila y calmada como siempre, con una sonrisa asomándose por la actitud tonta del otro

–Pequeño, casi tanto como los querubines, cabello negro y ojos grises, su piel también lo era y tenía colmillos y cuernos, se veía algo gracioso porque tenía una cara gruñona– se rio un poco al recordar el rostro malhumorado del líder de los Troll

–Más que enojado, era desconfiado y cauteloso– intercambiaste una mirada con tu hermana y ella asintió a lo que intentabas decir

–Una actitud bastante extraña para provenir de un líder– menciono mirándote directamente y esta vez asentiste ante su suposición

–Creo que es comprensible que se sintiera amenazado ante la multitud– menciono John sin comprender del todo lo que significaba la actitud del Troll –tal vez sólo se sintió amenazado ante la multitud– aunque fueran pocas personas

–Debe ser eso John– Rose palmeo el hombro del chico alto antes de pedirle con tranquilidad que les dejara solos –quiero hablar con Dave ¿no te molesta? –

–Para nada, yo también tengo que informarle los detalles de la reunión a la familia– esa fue su suposición del pedido y aunque estuviera en un error, no planeaban corregirlo

Se despidieron del chico mientras ambos se dirigían al bloque que compartían con Roxy y Dirk

Una vez dentro, cerraron la puerta para evitar interrupciones

–¿Y bien? – pregunto tu hermana menor con preocupación –¿podemos confiar en ellos? –

Miraste una vez más a Rose, quien se adelanto para hablar por ti con ellos

–Nos esconden algo– asevera y al asentir, tus hermanos menores comprenden que la confianza no es otorgada en esta ocasión

–¿Quiénes? – pregunta Dirk, sin sonar sorprendido ante el descubrimiento

–Los Trolls– afirmas con severidad, tu tono neutro dejado de lado por momentos, para que ellos logren entender la importancia de lo que implicaba contarlo

Debían acercarse a los Troll para descubrir que era lo que ocultaban

La familia Strider Lalonde no podía estar cerca de personas que ocultaran más secretos que ellos mismos

Debían descubrir lo que ocultaban los Troll, de lo contrario, la unidad que planeaban crear en ese lugar no podía ser viable


	7. Convivencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La convivencia se crea en base a crear momentos justos, compartir intereses y hablar de temas importantes con los que sólo compartirías con alguien de confianza
> 
> La convivencia se da en base al deseo de estar con más personas

Cuando llegaste con tu familia la primera en recibirte con seriedad fue Jane

Ella tenía los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido pronunciado que indicaba molestia

Aunque ahora no tenías idea del porque

–¿Fuiste con ese tipo a ver los alienígenas? – era comprensible que la familia Strider Lalonde no le agradara por la forma en que la habían recibido cuando se conocieron

Ella había sido bastante grosera cuando llegaron, así que a tu parecer su molestia era injustificada

Miraste a una chica de ojos verdes escondidos detrás de unos anteojos, esperando que al ser la segunda hermana mayor haya intentado aplacar y explicar que no había razón para una molestia sin fundamento

Tu hermana de ojos verdes te miró a través de sus anteojos y te sonrió avergonzada, claramente había evitado una confrontación con uno de sus hermanos menores para mantener la paz y unidad en el lugar

Como una familia tan unida, entendías el porque de su decisión, pero era molesto que todo quedara en tus manos

Jade era demasiado pacifica para hacer algo, y sólo cuando se enojaba por alguna tontería o exageración que ella consideraba importante, resultaba ser bastante extremista. Lidiar con su temperamento no era fácil, y con el trauma que llevaba cargando desde los 16 años, te era aún más difícil tratar de hacerla entender

–Su nombre es Dave, Jane– te cruzaste de brazos, exigiendo respeto con tu altura y presencia, ayudaba que fueras el hermano mayor de los cuatro –y sí, él me acompaño para ver a nuestros compañeros de vivienda, te pido de favor que no les llames así en su presencia–

–¿A los alienígenas o al raro? – la miraste seguir con esa actitud molesta de siempre

–A todos– dijiste frustrado –los Trolls tienen una forma especial de ser que hará que te ganes unos cuantos enemigos si sigues con esa tonta actitud– dijiste molesto y revolviste tu cabello en un intento por descargar la frustración que tenías –y de los Querubines una es lo suficiente agradable como para llegar a llevarse bien con Jade, pero el otro es una persona con la que ciertamente espero no tengas contacto si no quieres que sus personalidad fuertes choquen– aconsejaste un poco más calmado, pero aún manteniendo un tono de autoridad que le hiciera entender –ya lo hiciste mal con los Strider Lalonde, pero espero que en un futuro puedas mejorar tu relación con ellos– le advertiste antes de sentarte en la parte baja de una de las literas, junto a Jake que se había mantenido en silencio y te miraba con curiosidad al saber que casi nunca adoptabas una actitud así –el propósito de vivir aquí es para mantener una buena relación con las personas con las que viviremos durante tres meses y tu actitud ciertamente no esta ayudando– dijiste finalmente con una molestia muy notoria por como había decidido sobrellevar las cosas

Cuando volviste a mirar a Jane, ella te estaba dando la espalda y estaba subiendo a la parte superior de la litera que compartía con Jade

–No es mi culpa que todos ellos sean groseros– respondió sin mirarte y sabías que su argumento sin lógica era una forma de intentar salirse con la suya por comportarse como lo hizo

–La única que ha sido grosera en el primer día que llegamos aquí, fuiste tú– le recordaste y esta vez no recibiste reclamo ni respuesta

Cuando miraron como Jane se recostó en su cama, Jade creyó que esa era una gran oportunidad para acercarse y criticarte por el trato que le habías dado

Alzaste una mano, deteniéndola en su lugar antes de que avanzara más

–Si no te gusta como le hable, entonces debiste haberle llamado la atención tu–

Comprendiendo tu reclamo, se rindió sin pronunciar palabra

Si tu error fue ser demasiado duro, el error de ella fue ser demasiado blanda

Jade pretendía comportarse como la hermana agradable y perfecta, pero cuando era hora de tratar asuntos serios se desligaba de la responsabilidad y te dejaba a ti todo el trabajo

La querías enserio, era tu hermana, era imposible no quererla, pero su actitud de niña resultaba ser fatigante

Te recostaste boca arriba en la cama, rendido y cansado por lo que implicaba tratar con tu familia

La mayor parte del tiempo eran unidos, pero peleas como esta no era extraño que sucedieran a veces

–John– una voz débil en espera de no molestarte, pero también lo suficiente fuerte para hablarte llamo tu atención

–Mhn– murmuraste colocando un brazo debajo de tu cabeza y el otro sobre tus ojos

–Quiero ir a explorar– tu hermano era un adicto a la aventura, pero también era algo retraído en cuanto a interactuar con otras personas

Pensaste que la mejor oportunidad para dejarlo desenvolverse era si se daba la oportunidad de conocer el lugar por sí mismo

Y tu también necesitabas un descanso de tus hermanas

–¿Por qué no vamos con los Strider? – le ofreciste al adolescente que te miro extrañado –así puedes ir con Dirk para que no tengas que explorar solo–

Él te sonrió más animado y asintió, a él si habían logrado agradarle los Strider contrario a Jane, a Jade también le habían agradado, pero algo te decía que de una manera distinta a como les habían agradado a ti y a Jake

O tal vez sólo estabas actuando paranoico

…

Mirar a los hermanos Egbert-Crocker en la puerta de la habitación asignada a tu familia te pareció extraño, pero no lo demostraste

–¿Buscan a Dave? – preguntaste intentando imitar la postura relajada que tu hermano había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años

–En realidad, Jake te busca a ti– empujo a su hermano, la diferencia de estatura entre ambos no era tan notoria, ambos hermanos eran casi igual de altos de no ser por unos centímetros por los que John ganaba –yo, por otra parte, sí busco a tu hermano– tu misión autoimpuesta se vio estropeada cuando tu postura volvió a ser seria, desconfiada y afilada

Ambos hermanos, sin tener a las otras dos chicas con ellos, parecían más relajados ahora

–¿Qué pasa John? – tu hermano estaba detrás de ti, no te diste cuenta cuando se acercó y los otros chicos, por sus caras sorprendidas, tampoco

–Vine a hablar un rato– una sonrisa tan amigable y brillante como la que su hermano mantenía fue dada a tu hermano –y Jake quería ver si podía ir con Dirk a explorar–

Tu hermano miro unos segundos a Jake, tenías una ligera idea de lo que hacía, intentaba analizarlo para lograr descartarlo como una amenaza potencial o al menos eso es lo que creías

–¿Irás Dirk? – el tono de voz con el que pregunto fue plano, estaba acostumbrado a no mostrar movimientos faciales para evitar que los demás supieran que era lo que realmente sentía

–Claro– no supiste si él estuvo de acuerdo o no, pero recibir su asentimiento tenía que decirte algo, lo que sea

Estabas acostumbrado a que tu padre no mostrara nada, cuando Dave adoptó esa doctrina, tú lo hiciste también esperando acercarte un poco a lo buenos que eran ellos

Por una parte lo habías logrado, pero tus ansiedad e inseguridades no mejoraron cuando notaste que al igual que ellos ya no se te era permitido expresarte

Te condenaste sin saberlo y ahora no tenías idea de como volver a ser aquel que mostraba sonrisas y lograba mover sus músculos faciales para mostrar aunque sea la más mínima de las expresiones

–Vamos John, deja a los niños hacer sus cosas– tu hermano hizo una señal al Egbert mayor para que fueran por un camino distinto al que Jake y tú tomarían

Te enfadaste un poco al ser llamado niño, estas a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad y tus hermanos mayores no te ganaban más que unos tres años

–No somos niños– respondió molesto el adolescente que acompañarías en su cruzada

Fue agradable saber que no eras el único que compartía ese sentimiento de molestia

–Claro que no– y aunque la respuesta de John fue dada con el propósito de calmar las aguas, se sintió como si no creyera en lo que decía

–Somos adolecentes– recalcaste esta vez al ser tu turno para apoyar al chico de cabello negro y anteojos

–Bueno, bueno, basta de bromas– tu hermano alzo ambas manos en señal de rendición, el movimiento fue tan lento y calmado que su aspecto de chico cool no se vio afectado –  
vamos John–

–Nos vemos más tarde chicos–

Ambos adultos legales se alejaron y ustedes se quedaron solos

–¿Te parece ir al bloque de entrenamiento? –

No estabas acostumbrado a iniciar conversaciones o mejor dicho, no estabas acostumbrado a hablar con otras personas que no fueran tu familia

Creíste que habías empezado mal cuando el chico te dirigió una mirada antes de preguntar con el mejor tono genuinamente curioso

–¿Hay un bloque de entrenamiento? – asentiste y el chico sonrió como si la simple idea le llenara de dicha –¡chachis! ¿Y que estamos esperando? – te tomó desprevenido la palabra extraña que utilizo para mostrar su emoción

No supiste cuando tomó tu mano y salió corriendo para arrastrarte por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la de sus hermanos

–Jake– el chico debía tener suficiente fuerza, te arrastraba con facilidad –¿sabes a donde vas? –

El golpe de realidad lo hizo detenerse, antes de girarse y sonreírte avergonzado

–No lo sé– usó uno de sus brazos para dirigirlo a su cabeza y comenzar a rascar su nuca, un acto que podías considerar como que pasaba vergüenza. Se detuvo y se enderezo antes de cederte el paso como todo un caballero –después de ti, buen señor– el acento utilizado fue ridículo, pero suponías que lo hacía para ser gracioso –si sabes donde es ¿no? – pregunto al ver como no te movías de tu lugar

–Lo sé– no diste explicación de tu anterior falta de movimiento y comenzaste a caminar con él siguiéndote por detrás

…

–En pocas palabras, tu hermana es una niña–

John gimió como si le hubieses dado el ultimátum de su vida, aunque también se veía aliviado de que hubieras dado en el clavo entorno a sus quejas

–Sé que no debería hablar así de ella– dijo algo arrepentido, como si realmente no le gustara como se expresó de la chica llamada Jade, cuando en realidad no dijo nada malo –es sólo que es molesto que ella actúe de esa manera cuando se supone que somos dos personas mayores que podemos encargarnos fácilmente de nuestros hermanos menores–

–Comprendo–

Realmente no comprendías su dilema, ya que Rose había sido de bastante ayuda al tratar con tus hermanos menores, muchas veces era mejor que tú tratando temas delicados que a palabras de ella no tratabas con la importancia o confidencialidad que se necesitaba, llegándote a ver algo insensible

En este caso, pensaste que necesitabas apoyar su dilema, en una forma de hacerle sentir entendido

–Es decir, me alegra que siga siendo tan inocente y animada– explico como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo en vez de a ti –si por mi fuera me gustaría que se mantenga así, pero también quiero que trate los temas con la seriedad adecuada–

–Parece que tienen mucho de que hablar ustedes dos– señalaste, realmente parecía algo que tenían que decirse a puerta cerrada y no con un extraño que habían conocido hace pocas horas

–¿Crees que no lo he intentado? – pregunta el chico de cabello negro frustrado ante tu idea –cada vez que critico la mínima cosa de ella, me gano un par de lágrimas que me otorgan el título de mal hermano a los ojos de Jake y Jane–

–¿Ellos piensan así de ti? – preguntaste extrañado, pues realmente no parecían el tipo de familia que ocultara un odio intenso por otras personas

La chica llamada Jane, la cual te daba igual, había dejado muy claro su desagrado para con tu familia

–Jake siempre procura mantener la paz, pero Jane, ella es bastante sincera cuando se trata de recalcarme mis errores– el chico de ojos azules se ve bastante deprimido y acongojado

Sin estar seguro del como actuar, colocas una mano en el hombro del otro que detiene su caminata

–Escucha John– hablas con un poco de duda al no estar seguro de cual palabra sea la mejor para iniciar esta conversación dedicada a mejorar su ánimo –nadie nos dice como tratar con nuestros hermanos ni como convivir con ellos– pareces ir por buen camino, pues el otro no ha quitado tu mano de su hombro –tampoco estamos seguros de qué lo que hacemos sobre la marcha sea lo correcto– hablas esta vez, con un poco más de seguridad –sólo tú mismo puedes decir si te has equivocado con lo que haces o estas tratando desde un ángulo erróneo las cosas, pero por como yo lo veo– intentaste no divagar tanto, así que acortaste el discurso un poco aunque al final, saliera así –no has hecho nada malo y creo que quien realmente necesita disculparse y recapacitar sobre sus acciones son tanto Jade como Jane–

–¿Realmente lo crees? – pregunto esperanzado, como si nunca en la vida lo hubieran felicitado por el gran trabajo que ha hecho con sus hermanos

Una sola de tus miradas basto para saber que todos son buenos chicos, seguramente guiados con ayuda del chico frente a él, quien los llevo por buen camino

–Claro– te expresas tal vez con demasiada confianza, no estabas seguro, pero creías que era necesario actuar de esta forma frente al chico –haz hecho bien con tus hermanos, deberían ser ellos quien te agradezcan, si lo pienso, incluso deberían darte un pastel que diga lo buen hermano que eres–

–Nada de pastel– señala serio antes de sonreír mostrando toda su hilera de pequeños dientes –y creo que lo de la felicitación es exagerado, pero gracias por hacerme ver que realmente no estoy yendo por un mal camino como creía–

–No es por arruinar la atmósfera, pero, ¿Por qué pedirme a mí consejo? – Rose ciertamente pudo haber sido de mayor ayuda que tu y se hubiera encargado más rápido de resolver la crisis de John

–No lo sé, algo en la forma en que tu familia confía en ti me hizo pensar que tenías mayores capacidades para encargarte de tus hermanos que yo– la explicación ciertamente no te traía ninguna satisfacción en absoluto, pero debías darle crédito en ser honesto

–Claro–

Si tu familia trataba directamente contigo sobre cualquier cosa no era por confianza, eso seguro, pero tampoco se lo dirías a Egbert

…

Caminar por los pasillos de un bloque que no se sentía como tu hogar no era agradable

Pero tampoco te parecía muy correcto quejarte

Como una comunidad de refugiados de guerra destinados a cumplir el único propósito de convivencia entre especies, quejarte a estas alturas te parecía inverosímil por no decir ridículo

Vagar por los alrededores, sobre todo por pasillos oscuros y estrechos eran una ilusión autoimpuesta para engañar a tus sentidos, haciéndoles creer que el lugar era parecido a tu colmena

Una forma de preservación de tus instintos, evitando debilitarte cuando sea el momento de ir a la guerra

Según lo informado durante su estancia, las personas con las que convivían ciertamente eran una especie pacífica

Los humanos sobre todo, eran quienes eran menos propensos a comenzar una pelea sin razón contrario a tus congéneres

Te costaba acostumbrarte a la idea de ver a tus compañeros luchando a muerte, después de vivir pacíficamente y en armonía con estas personas que determinarían si se les sería otorgada ayuda

Estabas especialmente preocupada por Karkat, de todos, él tenía más que perder a la hora de enfrentarse a la Condesce

Como su vida

Tu piel brillante te permitió vagar en la oscuridad, distrayéndote de pensamientos negativos hasta toparte con una puerta de metal que se abrió apenas estuviste delante

La tecnología de este lugar era parecida a la usada en el meteorito con el que llegaron

Al entrar te encontraste en una habitación con repisas que llegaban desde el techo hasta el suelo, llenas de libros de diferentes colores y temas de interés

Algunos de ellos parecían tener símbolos extraños y formas a las que no lograbas distinguir lo que decían

Sólo lograbas entender la parte de la literatura Troll, quisiste acercarte cuando recién caíste en cuenta de la presencia de otra persona

–Lo lamento, no sabía que estaba ocupado– la chica concentrada profundamente en el libro Troll que sostenía te mando una mirada afilada antes de sonreír con suavidad

–Ciertamente estaba ocupado– cierra el libro y lo deja en su lugar antes de dirigirse al otro extremo de la habitación donde se encuentran los libros con los símbolos que no logras descifrar –es una biblioteca, puede ser ocupada por más de una persona– explica antes de tomar un libro de lenguaje extraño y leerlo sin esa profundidad con la que intentaba leer la literatura Troll

Tu explicación no te dice mucho, pero tal parece, la habitación que visitabas con frecuencia era una en la que fácilmente puede haber más de una persona sin un conflicto de territorio de por medio

Por su cabello y su falta de remolinos en las mejillas junto a su actitud pasiva de cederte espacio, dedujiste que se trataba de un humano

Tal vez una fémina humana por su porte y elegancia

Te acercas para tomar el mismo libro que estaba leyendo, por las arrugas no ha logrado pasar de la primera página y estaba intentando sin éxito leer un lenguaje distinto al suyo

–Por tu aspecto y elección he deducir que eres una Troll– habla la chica, ha dejado el libro para mirarte con esos ojos morados que no has logrado ver en otra especie que no sea en los habitantes del mar, sin embargo, su color es mucho más bajo que el de Eridan y más fuerte que el de Feferi

Vagamente te preguntas si al igual que ustedes, el color de sus ojos distingue el color de su sangre

–Hago la misma observación sobre ti, con excepción de que eres una humana– respondes de la misma forma, cuidando ser educada con esta persona que ciertamente no conoces

Ella sonríe, la misma sonrisa suave sin llegar a sus ojos, tiene una mirada perspicaz que te hace pensar que esta por informarte de algo que no sabías

–¿Entiendes lo que dice aquí? – levanta el libro que ha cerrado con delicadeza, el color en la portada es lo único que reconoces, pero las letras y el título te son inentendibles

–Lamento decir que no es el caso– levantas el libro que sostienes en la página en la que ella lo ha dejado –y por las marcas en esta página deduzco que tú tampoco has entendido lo qué dice aquí–

La chica asiente, sin molestarse ante tu observación, se acerca a un mueble colocado en el centro de la habitación

Se sienta con algo parecido al cuidado al sentarse, pero a la vez mostrando una despreocupación obvia a como termina en el mueble, terminando sentada casualmente, pero sin parecer descuidada

–Es extraño, saben nuestro idioma, pero no logran leer un solo volumen de las obras de Shakespeare– toca un par de veces la portada del grueso libro con uñas pintadas del mismo color de sus ojos

–Se nos instruyo en su dialecto semanas antes de su llegada– informas sin acercarte aún a su persona

–Han estado más tiempo aquí que nosotros– y aunque te cuestionaba, no te parecía que estuviera formulando una pregunta

–Sí– decidiste que por ahora tratarías su afirmación como pregunta –ciertas circunstancias nos trajeron a vivir más tiempo en este lugar–

–¿Ciertas circunstancias? – su mirada afilada ahora había sido combinada con la curiosidad

–Lamento decir que prefiero guardarme el derecho a esa información– revolverte en tu lugar no sería adecuado ante el escrutinio de su mirada

–No lo lamentes– miró de nuevo el contenido del libro, la portada gruesa sostenida por delicadas manos y uñas brillantes –entonces, ¿sabes el dialecto, pero no sabes leer en nuestra lengua? –

–Mi gente no creyó necesaria más que usar su lengua para conversaciones– lamentaste no haber seguido con el aprendizaje, pero la llegada de los lugareños y de los Querubines impidieron seguir con las clases avanzadas para aprender sobre el lenguaje de la Tierra –tal parece es mejor aprender directamente de quienes han crecido con el lenguaje–

–¿Me pides indirectamente que te enseñe? – la chica de cabello corto acolchonado pasó de pagina usando uno de sus dedos para pasarlo por toda la hoja antes de deslizarla y cambiarla de lugar

–Me disculpo si mis palabras fueron interpretadas de esa manera– no tenías intención de que se te malentendiera con una mala elección de palabras

–Me malentiendes, mmm… ¿Cuál dices que era tu nombre? – la chica dejo de observar las páginas, las cuales leía con precisión, para volver a posar su mirada en ti

–Kanaya Maryam– respondiste de inmediato, queriendo saber lo que la fémina humana tenía para decir

–Me malentiendes Kanaya– habló antes de cerrar el libro y dejarlo en un mesa colocada al lado del suave acolchado –la convivencia se trata de precisamente eso– señala con la misma suave sonrisa con la que te recibió –aprender de los demás, en este caso, tu y yo podemos aprender de nuestras distintas lenguas– señala antes de posar su mano sobre el asiento a su lado –quien sabe, tal vez terminemos aprendiendo más sobre la cultura de la otra–

Un conocimiento se te era ofrecido en bandeja de plata y no querías dejar pasar la oportunidad de extender tus capacidades literarias perdiéndote de obras alabadas como la que esta chica había mencionado, aún sin saber de que trataba Shakespeare o como lo hubiese llamado

–Estaría encantada de extender mi conocimiento con usted– señalaste antes de acercarte con pasos calmos y usar una caminata tranquila sin prisa

–Rose Lalonde– te detuviste por un breve momento, antes de caer en cuenta que ese era el nombre humano con el que debías llamar a la fémina

No, Rose, así era ahora

–Encantada de extender mi conocimiento contigo, Rose–

–Lo mismo digo Kanaya–

Y por primera vez en toda la conversación, sentiste que hubo un toque de sinceridad en esas palabras


	8. La Chica Pirata y La Chica Ciega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una parte de ti los ve como lacayos, otra los ve como un ejercito, sea cual sea la verdadera forma de verlo, quieres que sean ellos quien te ayuden a ganar en esta guerra
> 
> La vida es un chiste, tu vista es una broma y tu forma de oler las cosas para saber lo que sucedía alrededor era la comedia que controlaba tu vida, así o más clara no podías ser

Tener lacayos que funcionaban como amigos, más inútiles que provechosos, te servían como la joven aspirante a pirata que eras

La mayoría de ellos no tomaban en serio tus advertencias

Ni tus consejos

Tampoco parecían muy dispuestos a escuchar las ideas que salieran de tu boca, pero te tenían mas fe a ti que al pequeño pedazo de inútil por el que arriesgaban sus tontos traseros

Miraste con detenimiento tu brazo robótico, si aún tuvieras el sano, lo apostarías por ver quien terminaba llevándose el liderazgo de todas estas cabezas huecas

Una apuesta sólo se hacía cuando estas seguro que ganaras, es por eso que apostar no te representaba un peso, todo lo contrario, representaba la confianza que tenías en ti misma para liderar

Justo ahora, ver a estas personas desordenadas sin algo provechoso que hacer en sus vidas, fue lo peor que pudiste haber visto

Estas personas no eran aspirantes a guerreros, podías contar con una sola de tus garras todos aquellos que podían luchar sin llegar a morir

No era muy alentador saber que el número se encontraba por debajo de la media, de la cantidad total que eran tus lacayos

Es decir, tus amigos

Miraste al tonto de Tavros, de todos, él era el segundo peor que podía llegar a morir

Si no fuera por sus piernas robóticas, con su invalidez, sería el último

Sólo podía estar antes del peor de todos, pues era quien más probabilidades tenía de acabar sin vida en esta guerra a gran escala en la que se embarcarían

Era la razón detrás del porque hacían lo que hacían

Karkat, sin que dudaras, era para ti, quien acabaría muerto apenas pisaran el campo de batalla

Por eso debían centrarse en mejorar la fuerza de sus filas, en planear una táctica que les otorgara la ventaja y les diera la oportunidad de cambiar la lucha a su favor

Debían encontrar la forma en que Karkat no muriera, sólo así garantizarían su victoria

Pero para su mala suerte, el haber encontrado un lugar que les trajo una paz temporal provoco en sus personas una automática forma de ser pasiva, incentivadas por la orden de “0 peleas” impuesta a propósito por la organización al conocer sobre su naturaleza agresiva, tal y como eran todos los Troll

Entre mayor tu estatus en el homoespectro, mayor sería tu agresividad, nunca te había importado este hecho, sobre todo porque alguien como Feferi, un claro ejemplo del mejor tipo de sangre que podría encontrarse entre su especie, era la chica con menos garantías de iniciar un conflicto junto a Karkat

Tú, por otro lado, estabas dentro de un rango medio alto, con ansias de sangre y violencia, por supuesto, tus deseos estaban controlados por tus propios juegos de supervivencia extremos que te permitían desahogarte como fuera

La victoria y recompensas eran lo que llenaban tus desenfrenados instintos salvajes, afortunadamente

Tus amigos, por supuesto, también tenían sus propios pasatiempos que les permitían mantener a raya esos instintos que les volvían salvajes, un claro ejemplo era Nepeta que, a pesar de su adorable y frágil apariencia, era una cazadora nata, tan sigilosa y silenciosa como un felino

Equius se la pasaba armando y destrozando robots de su misma invención, Aradia gustaba de destrozar cosas, Terezi usaba juegos donde atrapa al culpable y le degollaba, Feferi cazaba en las profundidades del mar, tal parece existen criaturas y sólo ellos podías recordar que hicieran algo productivo

Los demás perdían el tiempo en cosas como pasarse todo el día en la computadora como Sollux, hablar con animales como Tavros, pasársela tejiendo y haciendo ropa de seda como Kanaya, de echo de ella no tenías queja después de todo ella hizo tu fabulosa chaqueta, pasársela de lambiscón y de rogón como Eridan, pasársela como un payaso idiota como Gamzee

Y, por último, por ende, el menos importante, Karkat, quien se la pasaba leyendo novelas con la temática de romance Troll con cuadrantes tan difíciles de entender como títulos tan extensos que prometían una compleja temática tan difícil de comprender que nadie más se metería de lleno a desentrañarla excepto un tonto como él

Todos ellos eran Trolls que parecían olvidar su naturaleza abiertamente agresiva e inclusive podrían pasar por Grubs frente a los humanos, que en denominación de su idioma eran más como unos tontos noños que harían avergonzar hasta la misma profecía en la que Terezi insistía estaban envueltos

No podías negar que te traía la idea de ser la descendiente de una de las mejores piratas que haya existido en Alternia, tan libre y capaz que ni la misma Consdecse fue capaz de unirla a sus filas y eso la termino por convertir en un enemigo mortal que termino con su vida

Por supuesto, tu no terminarías como tu ancestro, podían poseer la misma sangre e ideales, pero tu tenías a tu disposición algo más grande que sus poderes psíquicos superiores, astucia y un ejército de lacayos.

La unidad, astucia e inteligencia lo eran todo, ninguno de sus antecesores actuó en conjunto, todos ellos libraron una batalla separada que termino suscitándose por siglos hasta que el último de ellos fue encontrado y asesinado.

Ustedes, por otro lado, estaban juntos, sabían y tenían las armas para librar una batalla y, además, si esta ridícula convivencia salía bien tendrían otras especies respaldando sus espaldas en caso de necesitarlo

No es como si la idea de necesitar ayuda te agradara, pero desde una perspectiva sobre tener más lacayos que formaran un ejército invencible ayudaba, terminaba siendo una gran idea

Ves a Terezi acercarse, sabes que te molestara por no apoyar a Karkat y decirle cosas hirientes, pero debes ser sincera contigo misma, no te arrepentías, el pobre necesitaba un poco de mano dura y nada de miradas lastimeras

Si planeaban que el fuera quien les liderara, entonces, tendría que ser sólo y tan sólo cuando haya demostrado su capacidad de liderazgo, cosa que tú ya habías demostrado incontables veces a tus amigos

Vaya, a veces te preguntabas como es que ninguno de ellos no te había pedido hacerte cargo de este miserable grupo

–La conversación con los humanos, parece, fue bien– el tono de Terezi fue tan agradable como austero, tenía ese tinte loco y desinteresado que te hacía preguntarte si era completamente sincera en cuanto a su comentario o sólo estaba siendo impredecible como siempre al sacar un tema que no era de tu interés, pero al que terminaba arrastrándote, como siempre

–Los blandos debieron confiarse o al menos, sospechar que Karkat fuera solo–

–La idea era mostrar que no éramos peligrosos– respondió la ciega, como si hubiera captado a tu único ojo de araña rodar –la tonta idea de mandarlo a Equius con él habría terminado con el factor sorpresa–

–Lo sugerí como un bonus a la primera idea dada– te encogiste de hombros con un tono que le haría saber que, aunque te gustaba, tampoco te decepcionaba que la hubiesen desechado, al contrario, luego de pensarlo aceptabas que fue lo mejor

De haberte echo caso, le harían revelado a los humanos todo lo que tenían y era lo último que querías

El factor sorpresa siempre debe estar del lado del ganador

–Bueno, Karkat también cumplió bien con su papel– bufaste con burla a la sonrisa de dientes afilados que la chica había mostrado

–No hay mejor papel para él que la de comportarse como un tonto asustado, enojado y gruñón– ella movió su cabeza a su izquierda, moviendo su nariz tan graciosamente que jurarías que estaba intentando captar algo en ese momento –¿Qué buscas? –

Ella parece ignorarte, en pos de obtener o no dejar ir el olor en la que su nariz se ha interesado tan repentinamente, normalmente no dejabas que te ignoraran, pero no podías reclamarle, algo en tu frio plexo solar se carcomía por dentro de la culpa por haberla dejado ciega

–Hay un par de visitantes, no, creo que es sólo uno– señala con repentina diversión, mostraba una sonrisa que te decía que estaba lista para hacer travesuras

Antes de que pudieras preguntarle si podías unirte ya se había alejado, no confiaba mucho en tus limites desde el accidente y tampoco había accedido más que a pequeñas interacciones como las de diálogo, como el de ahora

Tu exterior fue silenciado, esperando que el interior de tu voz, gritando en desesperación por su fría actitud hacía ti no se viera revelado

A veces anhelabas esas tardes de juego en donde no le habías jodido la vista a la única persona que podía tolerarte más tiempo que cualquiera que pasaras con tus otros compañeros

…

Dejar a Vriska a mitad de la conversación puede no haya sido lo mejor, pero tampoco planeabas quedarte mucho tiempo charlando con ella

Tu nariz aun podía captar el olor de tu sangre en su frío caparazón con el último juego en forma de broma que había salido mal

Admirabas a la chica por ponerse de su lado al enterarse de dónde provenía Karkat, al saber el destino de todos, pero el perdón que habías guardado en tu frío corazón aun no   
podía ser cedido, no estabas preparada

Además, la excusa perfecta se había presentado frente a ti en forma de visitante, podías oler un poco de dulce provenir de él, el aroma era exótico, apetitoso y empalagoso, no podías discernir un aroma normal más allá de que parecía ser una especie distinta a la suya, porque ninguno de tus amigos olía de tal manera

Vagaste por los cubículos, tuviste el tiempo suficiente para vagara y reconocer en que momento girar en los pasillos para evitar chocar vergonzosamente contra el metal tal como primera vez que llegaste aquí

Tu cara se ruborizaba de turquesa con sólo recordar que habías tenido que terminar arrastrándote, caminando pegada a las paredes sólo para evitar más accidentes

Ahora, guiada por tu sabia nariz, recorrías el gran y monumental espacio para encontrarte con tu excusa, aunque ya no era excusa y parecía una interesante persona a la que ya te daba curiosidad encontrar

Finalmente, luego de tanta vuelta y rodea encontraste a una persona lo suficiente poco interesante para pasar desapercibido y a otro lo suficiente atrayente como para ser el olor que te trajo aquí

–Oh, tú debes ser uno de los Troll– menciono el de olor poco interesante, era un olor que podrías encontrar en cualquier lugar, como si su propio olor te dijera que no había notas que destacar sobre esta persona, era tranquilo y bastante gentil esos eran los tintes que podías oler y discernir de su voz –un gusto mi nombre es John–

Hubo un leve cambio en su olor por segundos, y dedujiste que había movido una parte de su cuerpo, presumiblemente su brazo, se lo habían mostrado en esas ridículas clases a las que sólo pusiste atención por diversión

Te mantuviste inmóvil, esperando sus reacciones, querías saber que harían ambos humanos ante un alienígena ciego

–Vaya, ¿he dicho algo malo? – ahora su voz tiene ese tinte nervioso que de vez en vez aparece en Tavros cuando no se encuentra junto a Gamzee, pero no tanto como cuando quiere tratar con Vriska, podrías decir que era un punto medio

–Tranquilo John– este otro chico tenía su voz más fluida, a él pertenecía esa fragancia endulzante y atrayente que te había traído a este lugar –no creo que sea por eso– su tono no tuvo cambios de tono, fue uniforme, su inexpresividad te había emocionado y te causo tanta curiosidad como su olor

–Hola– decidiste dejar de hacer sufrir al chico de olor simple, que ya comenzaba a despedir nerviosismo y un poco de angustia –soy Terezi– alzaste el bastón para saber su posición, el repentino cambio en sus olores, te hizo saber de sus reflejos, humanos excepcionales a tomar en cuenta, sin duda

–Hola, soy John– volvió a presentarse y a hacer gala del acto que volviste a ignorar, esperando captar su próxima reacción –los lentes son geniales– decidió cambiar el tema y bajar su brazo al no haber sido tomado, a un tema de conversación que le permitiera pregunta con sutileza –¿sufres de sensibilidad a la luz? –

El otro chico hace un leve reconocimiento, su olor parece cambiar un poco por segundos, pero no fue nada que se le pudiera escapar a tu experimentada nariz

–Soy ciega– y sonríes como si tu ultimátum de tu ceguera te causara gracia, cosa errónea, pero era interesante tomarle el pelo a las personas en un inicio como a tus amigos, cuando aún no se acostumbraban a tu condición

–Oh…– el tono de John se vuelve tres volúmenes más bajo, como si no supiera si darte el pésame o disculparse, opta por lo último –lo lamento, no lo sabía– 

–¿Por qué lo lamentas? – el parece retroceder a tu cuestión, sabes que lo has tomado con la guardia baja, no parece tomarse con seguridad lo dicho –no lo sabías ni tampoco es tu culpa– intenta volver a hablar, pero tropieza con sus propias palabras, dejándose un poco en vergüenza

No sabias que los humanos fueran tan divertidos

–John, esa no es forma de tratar a una dama– dice el chico que hasta ahora se ha mantenido en silencio ante el intercambio, sino fuera por su olor, creerías que hace mucho tiempo se había ido –un gusto Terezi, soy Dave–

El no hace el amago de saludarte con el brazo, no notas más que un ligero cambio en los tonos más lejanos de su persona, seguro como un encogimiento de hombros

Debes admitir que ahora tienes curiosidad por saber la altura de estos dos

–John Egbert y Dave Strider– pronuncias con una sonrisa afilada, masticando los nombres que Karkat les había dado poco tiempo atrás –¿los líderes de los humanos? –

El cambio de olor proveniente del tranquilo ahora parece exudar alegría, los tonos eran elevados y ahora su olor era mucho más cercano, imaginaste que se colocó frente a ti

–Sabes de nosotros– no era una pregunta y parecía alegre de que su “líder” les haya informado de sus personas

–El único líder es John– comento el que ahora sabías se llamaba Dave, te gustaba su apellido llamativo, Strider

Te preguntaste cómicamente si llamarlo por su apellido le molestaría, cualquier reacción buena o mala sería buena si lograbas obtener algo así de él

–Claro, nuestro líder no lo ve así– en realidad, era justo lo que había dicho Karkat, John el tonto líder y Dave, el idiota que lo seguía, pero quería saber cómo reaccionarían al pintar al chico de sangre caramelo como un líder astuto y desconfiado bajo la apariencia real de un Troll bajito y gruñón

–Tendrá sus razones– Egbert parece haber dejado el conflicto en manos del Strider, te interesa que tome partido, pero sus palabras confunden, su tono de desinterés te dice que no quiere tener nada que ver con lo que le comentas

–Puede ser– el dramatismo no puede hacer falta, agregas misterio a sus sospechas y te diviertes al ver que su tono sigue uniforme, un tipo duro

–Ya veo– y como si la contestación tan plana hubiese sido todo lo que necesitabas de su persona no dice más, de nuevo vuelve al silencio en que no puedes captarlo más que por su exótico olor

–Karkat debe ser un líder muy precavido– John es el que mete la cuchara en un tema que no sabe cómo abordar, es obvio para ti que esa no es la forma en la que un líder definitivo debía tratar las sutiles advertencias de un compañero potencialmente peligroso

Sospechabas que Karkat no se había equivocado en cuanto a la descripción de Egbert

–Es un tipo rudo– hiciste alusión al Strider, y sólo obtuviste un encogimiento de hombros, tal parece ser comparado con el Troll más gruñón de todos no le molestaba

–Sí, lo recuerdo, fue muy precavido con nosotros en la reunión, ni siquiera se acercó más que para cerrar el trato de llevarnos bien– 

Con todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, Karkat había perdido la capacidad de mirar a los extraños con buenos ojos, la constante amenaza de su vida en peligro lo habían vuelto más cauteloso en cuanto al entorno, las personas que lo rodeaban y en las que decidía confiar

Por eso, no dudabas de la posibilidad de que lo dicho por el humano fuera cierto, no había manera en la que Karkat no actuara como un animal a punto de atacar si se le provocaba

Ojalá tuviera la fuerza para defenderse como debía

–Él está decidido en tomar sus precauciones– 

La guerra no se pararía con gestos amables y llantos amargos, debían llenar sus manos con la sangre de su propia gente

Sus lusus ya habían perdido la vida en el proceso de huida, y ya habían terminado con la vida de unos cuantos Troll que habían intentado asesinar a su amigo, pero jamás te acostumbras a la sensación de cargar con la culpa de quitar una vida

No importa cuántas veces lo hayas echo

Karkat, quien se consideraba responsable de todo lo sucedido, era quien más cargaba con la culpa

Un atajo de tu espada, un zarpazo de Nepeta, un dado explosivo de Vriska y una locura descontrolada de Gamzee que terminaba con la vida de varios Troll, en automático se convertían en la culpa y arrepentimiento que debía cargar el descendiente de Sin Signo, sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas ante una vida pérdida, sin importar que este haya intentado asesinarlo primero

Ese era el desafortunado destino al que Karkat estaba atado y con el que ustedes debían actuar como sus confidentes

Por supuesto no le contaste nada de esto a los humanos, aún estaban en periodo de prueba, la convivencia debía ser dada con tranquilidad y no planeaban revelar algo tan grande como que eran fugitivos de guerra

Eso terminaría con la posible motivación que tenían sus compañeros de distinta especie para permanecer en esta base

–Es muy inteligente de su parte hacer eso– comenta John, sin ser consciente de que, bajo tus gafas y tu sonrisa llena de locura, se ocultaba tanto como lo que intentabas no expresar –pero puede confiar en nosotros, no le haremos daño–

Miraste al otro hombre, o bueno, giraste tu cabeza a donde su olor te indicaba que se encontraba, esperando palabras que apoyaran lo dicho por el otro chico, pero nunca llegaron a tus oídos

–Eso aún está por verse– decidiste callar ante la falta de reacción del Strider, algo en él te decía que debías prestar más atención a su persona que al hablador de su amigo

–Claro, no los obligaremos a nada– John parecía ser el único sincero de su propia especie

–Bueno, es un gusto haberme encontrado con los humanos más importantes de la flota– comentaste desinteresada, con un volumen alto para no dejar salir a la luz tu voz llena de dicha y girando tu cuerpo junto al bastón, de nuevo, ellos lo vuelven a esquivar

No te sorprende del Strider, pero sí del Egbert, oculta más de lo que deja ver o en realidad no es consciente de sus propias habilidades

–Ese debe ser un adiós– escuchas hablar al Strider en la lejanía y sueltas una risa maniaca para hacerle saber que lo has escuchado

Los humanos son más divertidos de a como los había pintado Karkat, ya querías ver a cuantos más podías tratar de forma tan graciosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tarde, pero llegue jejeje, gracias a los ue aun siguen esta historia <3


	9. Conocerse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre habías ansiado salir de tu hogar, conocer nuevas personas y lograr que tus hermanos y tu se dieran el lujo de ser por una vez en su vida, una familia normal
> 
> Pasar de vivir en un condominio a pasar ser parte de unos proyectos de gobierno no estaba en tus planes, pero ya sabias que no tenias opción, aunque quisieras

Despertar en un lugar que no era tu casa de años resultaba ser interesante, por decir lo menos

Habías extrañado, no, mejor dicho, añoraste con el alma poder salir de tu hogar para llegar a conocer gente nueva

Desde la muerte de tu madre, las cosas entre su familia no habían ido bien y la ida de tu padre podría empeorarlo todo

Tal vez, pensaste con gracia, ya estaba mal antes de que ellos dos fallecieran e ingenuamente no te habías dado cuenta, como siempre

No verías el lado negativo de las cosas, no claro que no

La señorita en la que se habían esforzado tus hermanos en criar, ya que tus padres estaban demasiado ocupados con ellos como para prestar atención a los menores, pero de nuevo, no podías quedarte entrada en ese tema, tenía que ser positiva

Por ellos debías ser tan alegre como pudieras

Se los debías, porque ellos habían sufrido lo que tú no y si lo pensabas, era triste

Tomaste con fuerza a Jasper, un regalo de tu madre para Rose, pero que ella felizmente rechazo para entregártelo a ti

Él era tu único acompañante en la observación del dolor silencioso del que tus hermanos nunca hablarían, sobre todo Dave, al tratarse del mayor de todos ustedes

Dirk podría contar también como tu compañero de observación, pero sabías que el también sufría al no haber recibido la atención de su padre

Jamás superaría el que Dave fuera escogido por encima de él, ni que luego de tiempo, tu hermano hubiera hecho lo posible porque él no formara parte de lo que sea que tuviera con Bro

Nunca había hablado de ello, e incluso Rose no había logrado que le contara nada, por lo tanto, lo que sea que pasó se quedó como un secreto difícil de desenterrar y que, sinceramente, todos ustedes tenían miedo de tocar

Te levantaste de la cama improvisada, tus hermanos la habían llamado litera empobrecida para sus necesidades de sueño, tú por otra parte, creías que estaba bien para el corto tiempo que se quedarían aquí

Y aunque te gustaría, no podías quejarte

Bajaste de la cama, con tus pantuflas de conejito chillando vivaces y te dirigiste a la puerta

Como la adolescente curiosa que eras, te asomaste al pasillo, mirando intensamente a tu alrededor

Con tus hermanos desconfiando profundamente de los Troll, ahora no podías ir tan libremente a cualquier parte como te gustaría

Por suerte, Dave y Dirk se habían marchado junto al chico de sonrisa agradable y su hermano, Rose se había ido poco después

¡Ahora tenías todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar!

Como una niña pequeña, tenías la edad suficiente para considerarte cerca de la edad adulta, 16 años eran suficiente, por el señor

Retomando, como una niña pequeña que no eras, paseaste por los pasillos de la instalación sin molestarte en cambiarte el pijama

Con Jasper abrazado a tu pecho, diste varias vueltas alrededor de la instalación, tarareando con alegría al verte librada y alejada de la habitación que te había servido como un gran descanso y sueño relajante y agradable en su máximo esplendor

Jasper, tu gato favorito en el mundo, compartía esa opinión, claro que sí

Llegaste no tan lejos como te hubiese gustado y te decepcionaste por eso, aun eras más lenta que tus hermanos, y te fallaban de vez en vez las piernas, la fatiga comía rápido tu espíritu aventurero y te cansaste como si hubieses corrido una maratón

Te detuviste agitada, esta no era tu idea de diversión cuando quisiste observar alrededor, te tomaste tu tiempo para hacer tu ejercicio de respiración que tu hermano mayor Dave te había enseñado a la edad de 5 años, cuando se dio cuenta que eras un poco más débil físicamente que ellos

–Inhala brevemente y piensa en cosas bonitas Roxy– podías escuchar el sonido de su voz en tu cabeza tan claro como la primera vez –eres fuerte pequeña, no dejes que esto te venza–

Algo en sus palabras te levantaron el ánimo y te dieron las fuerzas para inhalar con brusquedad, recuperando el aliento perdido, antes de tomar una nueva respiración más pausada y breve

La fuerza había regresado a ti como por arte de magia, abrazaste con fuerza a Jasper y decidiste que tomar un descanso no te haría daño

Te recostaste en la pared y te dejaste caer hasta llegar al suelo, donde te sentaste con tus rodillas apretadas y cerca de tu pecho

La puerta a tu costado, que no sabías que estaba ahí, abrió paso a una chica de anteojos ovalados y dientes frontales algo grandes dejándolos a la vista, su cabello negro era corto y te miró sorprendida de verte sentada en el suelo

–¿Estas bien? – su voz no sonaba para nada enojada como cuando los recibió, creías que tenía algo en contra de la familia Strider-Lalonde, pero ahora comienzas a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez no le agrade tu hermano Dave

Esperas que no sea así, porque Dave es uno de tus hermanos favoritos y jamás tolerarías que lo trataran así de cruel

–Estoy bien– sonreíste asegurándole que nada malo pasaba, a pesar de saber que la realidad era que estabas agotada físicamente

Pudiste verla extrañada, el celeste de sus ojos eran bastante transparentes y contrastaban con el rosa que se asomaba por tus iris

Le sonreíste con alegría, esperando que eso la hiciera de retroceder de hacer preguntas

Si había algo que tu familia te había enseñado desde que tenías memoria es que no debías dejar que las personas supieran lo que sucedía contigo o eso les haría creer que eras vulnerable

Y tú no querías ser vulnerable

Ser débil y frágil estaba permitido, pero nunca la vulnerabilidad, porque eso traería consecuencias graves para el resto de tu familia

Simplemente, no debías confiar

–¿Qué haces aquí? – la chica de ropas celestes como sus ojos finalmente se dignó a hacer una pregunta que requería una respuesta fácil para ti

–Estoy descansando– respondiste con una sonrisa de labios cerrados, mirándola con alegría y algo de emoción

Te causaba curiosidad que la chica te estuviera hablando cuando, nuevamente, no parecía tolerar al resto de tu familia

–¿Hiciste algo? – hizo un ademan de mano hacia el pasillo, no pudiendo creer que algo te hubiese cansado de la distancia de tu habitación hasta aquí

–No– 

Pudiste agregar que tenías una mala resistencia, pero eso atraería preguntas sobre ti y tu pobre condición física y si algo habías aprendido de Rose, es que hay muchas maneras en la que una respuesta corta ayuda a evadir preguntas más largas y con más significado

Wao, comenzabas a sonar como toda una chica terapeuta ahora, aunque si te hubieras quedado en silencio como Dirk eso la habría hecho desistir de hablar contigo…

…tal vez, no lo sabes

–¿Entonces que…? – ella parece curiosa de saber porque estás aquí, recostada contra la pared de lo que probablemente sea el bloque donde ella y el resto de su familia han sido colocados para instalarse

No respondes, no puedes hacerlo porque de repente una chica de cabello negro y gafas redondas mucho más alta que la chica, la cual de seguro comparte tu edad, pueda continuar con su interrogatorio

–Jane, ¿Qué pasa? – ella está sorprendida de encontrarse a su hermana en el umbral que lleva a sus habitaciones, tal parece, no creyó que un inconveniente, ósea tú, pudiera retenerla

La chica gira un poco su cabeza para mirar a la más alta, antes de volver a posar la vista en ti y la mayor sigue su mirada hasta lograr verte

Ella grita emocionada, tu dejas que tu sonrisa se congele en tu lugar, hay algo en ella que no te termina de gustar

¿Tal vez sean tus celos de hermana?

Habías logrado ver la chispa que se encendió en esos ojos color verde cuando tu hermano hablo, se parecía a ti cuando de niña te maravillabas con los increíbles relatos vagos que podía formar en segundos

A quien engañabas, aun te encantaba que hiciera eso, pero volviendo al tema

Jade parecía una niña que había encontrado a su caballero de brillante armadura, nada menos alejado de la realidad y tampoco te gustaba mucho lo obvia que era

Cualquiera a la distancia se daría cuenta de lo mucho que gustaba de Dave, más él no de ella

O al menos, no parecía haber prestado atención a la Familia Egbert-Harley-English-Crocker más que a John y un poco a Jake, sin duda paso por alto a Jane y Jade, bueno, no habías visto una opinión segura sobre ella en él todavía

Por los bigotes de un adorable felino, acabas de darte cuenta que con el montón de apellidos que tienen probablemente sean una familia entera de extranjeros

Oh, habías volado en tu mente de nuevo, maldita sea, detestabas hacer eso y ahora habías ignorado a la chica Harley, así que centraste tu mente e intentaste concentrarte en lo último que dijera

–…tu hermano– termino de decir y decir que habías entendido una sola palabra sería mentir, mejor disimular, sí, eso es

–¿Dave? – preguntaste apretando un poco más a Jasper y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la chica de dientes delanteros tan salidos como los de su hermana

–¡Sí! – ella levanto los brazos en una alegría emocional que te hizo sonreí un poco, nada que ver con la sonrisa fingida que habías dejado caer anteriormente

–¿Sabes dónde está? – pregunto la chica colocando una mano en su cadera y levantando una ceja en señal de curiosa frialdad

Así que ellas quieren saber del paradero de Dave, probablemente porque esta con John, pensaste lógicamente

–Ni puta idea– soltaste una risotada ante sus rostros sorprendidos, si tan solo supieran 

Eran una familia unida y la vez desunida, se apoyaban y se querían, pero no estarían todo el tiempo detrás del otro esperando que se encuentren bien

No eran así de sobreprotectores, Dave y Rose confiaban lo suficiente en ti y en Dirk para saber que podían cuidarse por sí mismos

–Pero podemos buscarlos– te levantaste sintiéndote dichosa, debías pagarles el buen rato que te han permitido pasar al costado de su puerta

Jane es la que parece querer negarse, pero tus hombros son tomados con fuerza por Jade, haces una mueca por lo mal que aprieta tus hombros y si ella se ha dado cuenta que te ha tomado con una fuerza demasiado bruta, finge no darse cuenta o realmente no se ha dado cuenta

No lo sabes

–¡Esa es una excelente idea! – te zarandea un poco antes de soltarte bruscamente y tomar tu mano con la misma fuerza, duele como el infierno, así que sueltas su agarre algo violenta

Ella te mira sorprendida, no creyendo que te hayas soltado de su agarre destinado a tomar en su mano a una niña pequeña que ciertamente no eras

¡Ni Rose te ha tratado así a pesar de ser más apegada a ella!

Pero eso obviamente ella no lo sabe, suena la voz de la razón en tu cabeza y que se escuche como Rose te obliga a escucharla

Después de todo, no conoces a nadie más sensato que ella

–Prefiero ir así– explicas y das una sonrisa calmante, esperando se dé cuenta que no hay problema alguno con ella

Jane te mira sospechosa y Jade se encoge de hombros antes de liderar el camino

–Por algo eres hermana de ellos– logras escuchar a Jane, una mirada severa en tu persona

Si las edades pudieran cambiarse, estarías segura que ella sería como una hermana mayor para Jade de lo que es realmente la chica de ojos verde

–Puedo decir lo mismo de ti– sonríes inocentemente, porque el comentario ha sido lanzado sin segundas intenciones

Ella, por otro lado, lo ve con otras implicaciones y frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada

Lo agradeces mentalmente, la manía de lanzar comentarios vacíos para ver la reacción de la gente se te ha pegado de Rose

Y ella misma te ha advertido que se trata de una muy mala costumbre

No puedes negar que es divertido, pero tampoco puedes aceptar que sea correcto y más porque tu propia hermana te lo ha dicho

Anotaste mentalmente intentar no hacer eso más, antes de seguir a la mayor de ustedes tres, que parece tener una personalidad y mentalidad menor a la de tu edad actual

…

Encontrarse con la menor de los Strider-Lalonde no estaba dentro de tus planes, si era posible, no querías tener ningún contacto con esa familia

El mayor de ellos te había dejado claro lo desagradables que podían llegar a ser

Sin embargo, no pudiste evitar mirar con preocupación a la chica que parecía demasiado cansada, como si hubiera corrido por mucho tiempo y sin descanso

La curiosidad te gano, pero no obtuviste una respuesta clara de sus actividades sospechosas, así que cuando habías decidido obtener una respuesta si o si, no esperabas que tu hermana mayor, unos meses menor que John, saliera detrás de ti

Al parecer te habías tardado más tiempo del necesario en la puerta y eso la había preocupado

Podías ver su curiosidad a través de sus anteojos redondos, brillando con fuerza en esa luz inocente que caracterizaba el vivido color de esos ojos verdes

No tardo nada en interrogarte, su voz siendo como la de una hermana preocupada por tu bienestar, a veces te sentías un poco mal de que fuera así de consentida contigo y Jake

Eras consciente de que estaba malcriando a ambos, lo sabías, sobre todo a ti, pero no querías que fuera tan imponente como John, a veces sentías que podías desenvolverte mejor con ella

Así que solo diste una mirada, una simple mirada que le dijo todo, porque sus ojos fueron a parar en la chica en el suelo

Sus ojos, ya de por sí brillantes, brillaron por la posibilidad que se presentó ante sus ojos

Lidiar con la hermana de Strider le daría puntos a favor a tu hermana, puntos que le permitirían acercarse

Lo sabías, era obvio el gusto nada disimulado que tenía Jade por el hermano de Roxy

Era una razón más para que te desagradara

No querías que la vivacidad de tu hermana, se viera contaminada por el otro, era obvio que él no tenía una opinión de tu hermana como ella de él

Según Jade Harley, Dave Strider era un chico guapo e increíblemente cool

Sabías que no podía ser de esa forma, que solo lo estaba poniendo en un pedestal, pero ni tu podías negar que no habías visto a nadie igual a la actitud relajada de Dave, debías darle crédito en, al menos, eso

Como sea, ahora gracias al alocado pan de tu hermana, que de seguro se formó en su mente mientras caminaban sin dirección alguna en busca del hermano mayor de Roxy, ella conviviría con todos los Strider-Lalonde, lo haría con el fin de acercarse y ganar mérito

Tal vez estabas exagerando, después de todo, Jade no tenía tal malicia en ella, pero algo dentro de ti te decía que ella era capaz de eso

Aunque fuera algo inconsciente

Dejando de pensar, no queriendo recordar como esos actos habían terminado dañando a tu familia y a Jade misma de una manera irreversible

–Nada de esto fue su culpa– te dijo John, tomando tus hombros y apegándote a su pecho mientras llorabas dolida por la pérdida –ella no es consciente de lo que sucedió, así que no es su culpa– repitió, abrazándote más fuerte si es que era posible

Ella es inconsciente, es inocente, es una buena persona

Palabras que veías rondar siempre alrededor de ella, era como un mantra para recordar, para nunca olvidar

No fue culpa de Jade, jamás lo fue, ni lo será

Lo sabías, pero eso no evitaba que doliera recordar

Contemplaste con aburrimiento como tu hermana intentaba sacar plática de la chica de ojos rosas

Ella parecía más abierta a la idea de una conversación a medida que avanzaban, moviendo sus manos y mostrando una sonrisa de dientes brillantes

Era más expresiva que cualquiera de sus hermanos y mucho más alegre, eso te hacía pensar que tal vez también fuera la más agradable de toda su familia

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un bloque distinto a los otros que habías visto, era espacioso

Como si hubieran juntado de dos a tres bloques de descanso, había un área que creerías de descanso, si no fuera por el montón de armas, armaduras y otros objetos extraños que tenían el propósito de intimidar, probablemente armas alienígenas o algo así

En el centro, estaba tu hermano menor, Jake, junto al chico que te había molestado cuando se conocieron las familias, Dirk

–¡Hola chicos! – saludo Jade emocionada, interrumpiendo lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo los otros dos sin ser consciente de eso

Tu hermana podía llegar a ser algo entrometida, sin intención, por lo despistada que podía llegar a ser

Los dos chicos, que habían estado juntos con Dirk intentando acomodar una extraña armadura como las que se ven en los juegos de pistolas de láser, se separaron

El chico de cabello blanco, casi rubio, tomó distancia rápidamente de Jake y tomo una postura defensiva en respuesta a ustedes, que habían llegado sin avisar

Era una reacción demasiado rápida para pertenecer a un joven, pero parecía que estaba acostumbrado a hacer esas cosas

Tu hermano menor le miro confundido, antes de girarse a mirarlas con una gran sonrisa, donde resaltaban sus dientes romos bastante descuidados

–¡Hola señoritas! – quisiste rodar los ojos ante el extraño lenguaje que tu hermano había adoptado por películas o series de televisión

Creía que un hombre tenía que ser agradable con las mujeres, así como llamarlas respetuosamente señoritas

–Hola señorito– le siguió el juego Roxy, soltando una risita al final al ver como la cabeza de Jake se inclinaba ante su apodo –¡hey! ¿Qué paso Dirk? – saludo a su hermano, quien aún las veía de una distancia segura y con una posición retraída, de desconfianza y recelo

–Roxy– asintió con la cabeza, antes de meter las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y fingir una postura relajada

Funciono bastante bien, sino hubieras notado antes como su cuerpo se encrespaba y encorvaba levemente, habrías creído por completo su fachada

–Señorita Harley, Crocker– ahora les saludo a ti y a tu hermana con leve movimiento de cabeza

Bufaste y te cruzaste de brazos, moviendo la cadera con ligereza y retirando tu mirada de su persona, fingiendo indiferencia

No podías olvidar tan fácilmente la grosería que habían hecho él y su hermano contigo en un inicio

–Somos Jade y Jane– habló tu hermana con alegría –puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, no te preocupes– desestimo su acción al verlo querer refutar y te miro directamente, cerrando tu boca en un intento fallido de negarte

Esa mirada decía claramente que ella no aceptaría un no por parte de ninguno de los dos

–¿Vienen a entrenar? – preguntó Jake, intentando terminar el trabajo que el Strider había dejado a medias con un traje protector mal colocado en su pecho

Tu hermana Jade se acercó a ayudarlo antes que el Strider menor, quien se dedicó a quedarse alejado en una esquina, Roxy seguía a tu lado, sonriendo felizmente mientras tu mirabas la escena con un ceño fruncido

–Estamos buscando a Dave– es la chica de cabello corto la que habla y le da una significativa mirada a su hermano, la cual no sabes que signifique, pero parecen entenderse mutuamente cuando el chico vuelve a hablar

–Esta con John– informa y reprimes el impulso de rodar tus ojos

Claro que tu hermano estaría junto al Strider mayor, le había agradado lo suficiente para considerarlo un chico frío y cool difícil de acercarse

Por supuesto, como lo era, tu hermano haría todo lo posible por acercarse a él y volverse su amigo

La política de tu hermano de que todos podían ser amigos de todos tenía que aplicarse a esta situación por mucho que no lo desearas

Ese era el propósito por el que habían entrado a este programa en primer lugar

Lograr que un grupo determinado de personas, interespecies, comprobaran que podían que podían convivir juntos

Tolerándose, creando un ambiente en común que les permitiera sentir cómodos alrededor del otro y de todos

–¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?! – Jade de la emoción apretó un poco de más la pechera de Jake a lo que ella se disculpó con una mirada antes de volver a sonreír brillantemente –¡vamos a buscarlos! –

No te perdiste la mirada compartida del Strider y la Lalonde antes de irse todos juntos por un mismo camino, menos Dirk y Jake que se quedaron atrás en lo que ahora sabías era llamado bloque de entrenamiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tarde un poco porque el punto de vista de Roxy es difícil, pero divertido  
> Esa chica es tan genial, imposible de odiar el personaje <3
> 
> Por cierto, aun falta el punto de vista de Jade, ella es tan impredecible e ingenua, espero poder dar en el clavo y no perder la esencia original de su personaje
> 
> ¿Notaron como puse énfasis en Jade y lo que siente por Dave? Creo que en todo Homestuck intentaron hacernos ver que ella sentía algo por él y nunca se dio porque Dave era gay y no lo sabía jajaja
> 
> Amo a todos los personajes de Homestuck de una vez lo digo, todos tenían su toque, su esencia y la manera en que se podían aprovechar

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, esto sólo es el principio ;)


End file.
